Konohagakure Biggest Avenger By Chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: Ten-year-old Naruto Uzumaki lives a hellish life. His parents should have taken care of him, should have realized how his sister was from hell, and should have stopped the beatings he received daily. But they completely ignored him and thought his twin sister to be an angel. After a beating goes too far, the Kyuubi is forced to act and adopts Naruto and leaves the village to train.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger

Update 06/07/2015: I will Re-Write and correct mistakes where they are due. Starting from this chapter. I'm a much better writer now so I hope you like the re-write!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did would be rich *eye smile*

Enjoy!

Update: 17/03/2016: I've finally got a beta for this story!

Beta by: Vento The Samurai

Final Edit: Chachingmel123

1: The demon that they've created

_Why am I still alive?_

_I want to sleep._

_I want death to embrace me and relieved me from the pain._

In the middle of the streets, laid a blond boy with whiskers, blue t-shirt and black shorts, bloodied as heavy rain poured, down. People passed by with eyes so full of hate, but smiles so triumphant when they saw the boy's pale, unmoving form, no remorse what as ever.

For they had done it.

They had finally killed the demon.

~THREE DAYS EARLIER~

Ten-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki walked down the stairs to join a family that detested him, sighing to himself, he wished he didn't have to join them. This was going to be another meal where he would be completely ignored by his blood bound parents and demon from hell, twin sister. His existence was already pitiful enough and he did not want his sister finding a new way to make it even more worse, than it already was.

He sat in his usual seat instead of stopping to greet his parents and shout for their acknowledgement. Years of experience had taught him, that it was a foolish thing to do so since they would never reply back. Unlike his privileged and loved twin sister, he was given nothing, **nothing**, not even the parental love that every child deserved and should have without question.

Nobody had walked him to school on his first day of the Academy, an event that was supposed to be treasured. Instead he found himself walking by himself, avoiding hateful stares and the occasional angry mob. No parents came to pick him up and ask how his day went, instead he was left waiting for hours for a man who gave his word to come but never showed up in the rain.

Eventually, he had to walk home, soaked to the bone and beaten by drunken villagers that he didn't successfully avoid and when he did arrive, bruised and bloody, his parents didn't even spare him a second glance instead they were spoiling his twin sister rotten while Hokage-sama, seemed to have forgotten his oath to his own son and unknowingly broke what little trust his son had towards him.

The same couldn't be said for Naru's first day of the Academy. Both Minato and Kushina walked beside their daughter to school while he kept a firm twenty meters away from them.

Oh, how he hated Hokage-sama and his wife for believing Naru was a born prodigy for getting into the academy at age 7 when he had been in the Academy since he was four years old but they didn't know that and they still believed that he was in his room at all hours of the day until recently when Naru came to ask why he was in a much higher class than she was and even after that, they didn't even congratulate him.

Instead they were surprised that he was even attending the academy in the first place since they had somehow convinced themselves that he was an idiot and the Hokage had decided to move him down several classes so that he had the displeasure of being in the same class as Naru and told anyone who asked, that he was having some 'difficulty' in being in such an advanced class.

Before Naru even entered the academy, Hokage-sama and his wife wore one-hundred watt smile for three days straight, overwhelming pride in their eyes as they handed the little idiot a prized family scroll that contained D-rank Chakra exercises as a present, not knowing that she would be using the scrolls for a year as a replacement chair or holding place before she even opened the damn thing.

It made him feel sick.

Naru got attention whether she deserved it or not, while getting attention for him, meant his parents pulling him aside at the age of five and telling him why the village hated him. They had told him that the Kyuubi, a beast who everyone in his generation was told was dead was in reality really sealed inside his gut for the past five years and the announcement Hokage-sama made after the beast was 'dead'.

There was no way to mistake the hate in their eyes when they looked at him as they spoke, no doubt thinking he was the Kyuubi too, but he could live with that.

The hate was mutual.

What he couldn't live with was the growing animosity in the village and that his own parents did no such thing to stop the hate from fully blooming, like they thought he was some kind of mistake.

Gone were his innocent and naive thoughts about getting them say how proud they were of him or getting them to talk to him in a loving manner.

It was a fools dream.

For Naruto he could never look at him 'family' the same way again and just dubbed them the 'family-I-have-to-live-with' or if he had to speak to them, he would call them 'Hokage-sama and his wife'. Always staying completely respectful when he had to talk to them and silently praying that he wouldn't be in their presence longer than necessary.

Being loved by all and giving everything she had ever wanted just by simply smiling had the effect of Naru growing up arrogant and snobby when someone should have beaten her ass a long time ago to break her out of her bitch like attitude before it could fully bloom.

No words could describe his distaste for her.

She was the reason, he had almost no friends.

Why?

Neru had 'persuaded' all the kids to choose between him or her on their sixth birthday and they chose her, after all when you're taught by their parents to get on Naru good side, kids tend to listen to them so what happens when no adult or child would listen to you or stick up for you?

You locked yourself in your room and didn't come out until it was morning and that's exactly what Naruto did.

The only thing Neru was good at was bad-mouthing him wither he was around or not and by the time he reached seven, his social life was practically non-existent and most of the child were mocking him.

But he was fine, he had learnt to block them out, years ago.

No.

He had to.

Eating at the table, was the 'family' chance to show the world how 'perfect' they were and he was only their for appearance sake, he just had to smile, nod whenever his sister said something idiotic and politely ask to leave.

He would have killed them in their sleep if not for the fact, that he would become the most hunted s-class criminal alive with nowhere to run to.

Dinner consisted of him keeping his mouth shut like usually while Nero opened that mouth of hers and waited for the praise that would no-doubt come when he could achieve what took her months to do in his sleep. His 'room'-if you can call the closet under the stairs a room for a ten-year-old child was practically his whole world.

He had left the dining table as soon as he was done eating, missing the fear in his father's eyes and the slight determination when the 'demon-child' left. Naruto life was practically in that one little closet, it was the only place which was safe from the villagers even when he was forced to go to the Academy.

Coming out of his prison called a home, his sense were on high alert as they screamed at him to pay attention to his surroundings with good reason to.

The villagers were acting strange.

No one glared at him. No insults. No one throw things at him and no death threats.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?_ He thought.

Academy teachers didn't even ask him impossible questions like normal, this strange behaviour went on for two days and Naruto was about to suffer a severe mental breakdown.

On the third day, as he walked through the streets that had him almost killed his whole life, he found that there were no villagers.

No kids or parents walking around or playing, which was freaky.

His senses screamed at him to get to the Academy as quickly as possible, he had just reached the gates when something whacked him at the back of his head and darkness took over him.

The last thing he heard was "It's time to kill the demon!" from his own mother.

He woke up to the sight of iron bars in front of him, his heart beat skip a beat when he realised he was in cage and a collar around his neck, like he was some kind of animal.

Someone was carrying him to the centre of the village, where he was dropped without a care in the world. A fat smelly man opened the cage and Naruto tried to make himself as tiny as possible hoping the man would go away but that did nothing against the person who dragged him out into the open by his very hair.

His own twin sister.

"Today!" The Hokage addressed the crowd of people gathering around, carrying every weapon known to man. "We will get our revenge for what this monster has done ten years ago!" the crowd erupt into cheers of approval.

There was an unspoken signal.

All at once they attacked him.

Even when he was curled up into a ball to protect himself, this added little to no protection from the thousands of attackers who were bigger than him and stronger than him.

They did everything that they could humanly do.

They kicked him, spat on him, burned him, branded him, stabbed nails through his body, raped him, all the while calling him a demon and yelling that he should go back to the demon world, were he belonged.

But he didn't break.

Until hours later.

What finally did it for him was seeing his own family take turns in beating him up while being cheered on by the rest of the village, in years' time he would look back on this moment and laugh at what had broken him.

The little humanity he had left died in that moment.

Several hours of hell left them believing he was dead.

~INSIDE THE SEAL~

The Kyuubi No Yoko was furious, forced to watch through his jailer's eyes, the most painful beating to date! He wasn't that surprised to see Naruto's own 'family' take part in the beating.

They broke his host.

A smirk spread across his foxy face.

**This was good**.

He saw this as a golden opportunity for him, it would be foolish not to take advantage of this. He would twist the kit into his own image and make him his heir that will finish off what he had started all those years ago. He was going to see this hell-hole burn to the ground and nobody was going to stop him.

All he needed to do was play his cards right.

~OUTSIDE THE SEAL~

_Why am I still living when all I want to do is sleep and never wake up?_

"**Do you want power?**" a voice said.

He never thought of becoming stronger.

"**Do you want revenge?**"

He wanted, oh, so desperately to get revenge on the village he no longer considered as his home and watch it burn with his own eyes.

"**Do you want a family that won't abandon you and betray you?**"

Call him a sucker but a part of him still wanted someone to call family. The offer that he would usually never consider was suddenly looking a lot more tempting and before he even know what was happening he had said, one word.

"Yes"

Before blissful darkness took over him.

Was he finally dying?

Not even close.

Naruto suddenly found himself in a sewer in front of a big cage. Glowing yellow eyes approached him from within the cage until light illuminated the source of those eyes.

The nine tailed big red fox, Kyuubi No Yoko.

Power rolled off it before it spoke in a loud booming voice.

"**Do you want to get revenge on this hell hole of a village? You have seen their true nature boy.**"

Naruto stared at the fox, no fear in his eyes, he had been completely broken, leaving him an empty shell of his former self, empty and emotionless.

"**You know why they hate you, don't you? It's because they failed to keep me from falling into the wrong hands and wish to blame it on somebody else. On the day you were born a man called Uchiha Madara decided to use me to attack the village. However I was currently within my current host. Do you know who it was that acted as my prison before you?**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto slowly shook his head for no.

"**It was your own mother**." Kyuubi said, with a cold grin.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"**That's right boy**" Kyuubi smirked. "**She was my container before you, she should have known better than anybody else that what that you and I can never be one and the same. Being my previous host she was an expert in sealing jutsus. I bet you're wondering if she known than why didn't she do something and just turn a blind eye? Allow me to tell you then. You're the scapegoat that represents both your mother and your father biggest failure. The villagers were angry, they had lost many friends and families as well as Shinobi because of their failure, they didn't want to face the villager wrath so they took the easy way out, they blamed it on me or rather you...When the fighting was over and I was sealed in you, they created the lie about we being one and the same, it was a brilliant cover, to cover their mistakes and soon they began to believe their own lie. It should have been them to receive the beatings but they dumped it on you. It should have been them that were hated. But I guess it's pretty easy to pass the blame onto someone else who couldn't even talk yet.**"

Naruto said, nothing and seconds went by in awkwardness, Kyuubi refused to admit that he was starting to feel unnerved under the little boy's cold stare. He could feel unparalleled hatred emanating from the boy.

"**I'll ask you again, do you want to belong to someone as family? Do you want Power? Do you want to Revenge? I can give all of that to you. What do you say? Will you become my son?**" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes" came out of the little boy mouth, Naruto didn't even hesitate with the answer.

Inwardly Kyuubi congratulating himself for getting the kid to agree to something he wouldn't have hours ago. It was ironic that the son of the man that sealed him would meet his end at the hands of his own child, he couldn't be happier.

"Here's what we'll do." started the Kyuubi. Throughout the night Kyuubi and Naruto formed a plan to bring down Konoha.

_Konoha would never see the attack coming in a billion years._

#outside the seal#

Very early in the morning, before the village woke up, Naruto previously believed dead body, sprung to life and made a break for it towards the gate. The idiots didn't even bother to check if he was still alive or not.

He henged into an ordinary civilian to bypass the guards and when he was far enough he dropped it and started running like the hounds of hell were after him towards the border where he couldn't be hunted down by Hunter-nin.

He came to a clearing, checking to see if anybody was nearby before going into the basic set up for meditation, pulling himself back to the familiar sewers that was his mindscape and coming face to face with the Kyuubi cage once more. Instantly there was a fresh wave of chakra and the Kyuubi began to morph into his human form as soon as he saw his jailor.

Instead of a big demonic nine-tailed fox trapped behind bars, in its place stood a man that appeared to be in his early twenties with fox ears that protruded from his fiery red hair. Contrasting blue eyes shone with untold wisdom.

The man wore a stylish black turtle neck, black leather jeans, and black boots. Even his sunglasses were black. It made his flowing read fox tail look as if it was fire.

Naruto looked on in awe at the transformation and couldn't help but become excited. This was the man that was going to adopt him! This was the man who he would soon call father. All doubts about this plan were out the window. He would learn from his father and exact his revenge.

Naruto turned to the seal on the cage. Easily recognising the Hokage work, he channelled his Chakra into the seal and before his very eyes, it slowly came undone.

A shot of immense pain, greater than he had ever felt before shot through him, his legs gave way, leaving him to roll around on the ground in pain clench his stomach but he refused to scream.

Red Chakra began to manifest itself around his body and slide off him like slim, onto the forest floor where it began to take form.

"**I'M FREE!**" The man who was the Kyuubi No Yoko yelled in his own demonic voice, demonic laughter followed it as his aura washed over all of the five nations and many trembled in terror at its might.

The strongest of the tail beasts had been freed.

The ones who handled the wash of power well, all know too well the devastation the Kyuubi could caused when it was free and already preparations were being made to do everything in their power to stop the nightmare from repeating itself.

Thinking quickly, Kyuubi flashed through a series of hand signs at a shocking rate and a void opened itself up in the very fabric of the universe, he picked up the unconscious boy and walked through the void and as soon as it closed his Chakra signature had vanished.

Many were left confused but they all know one thing.

The Kyuubi No Youko was free.

~IN THE VOID~

Naruto woke up to nothing but darkness. His eyes adjusted and he quickly realised he was in a cave with ancient carvings on the walls.

"I see you're awake." came a demonic voice, next to him and Naruto jolted five feet in the air.

"Where are we?" he asked, once he calmed down after seeing the Kyuubi.

"This is my den. We will conduct the ceremony here." The Kyuubi replied.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"Two weeks." was the reply of the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and pulled him towards the middle of the den where a six pointed star had been drawn, a candle sat delicately at each point.

"Let the ritual begin!" Kyuubi announced, pausing for dramatic effect.

Kyuubi eyes glazed over and he began to chant. Naruto felt excruciating pain as his body structure began to change when demonic blood began to flow through him and his human blood was being drained out, he couldn't help but scream in pain for the whole process.

When it was finally done, Naruto barely held himself up, his clothes were torn to shreds and he was drenched in sweat.

Naruto gazed into a nearby puddle to view his reflection. His short blonde hair was now long and black. His light blue eyes were now the darkest shade of blue with strange crosses for an iris. The three marks on his cheek were more natural looking to the point they could easily be mistaken as birth marks and not the sign of being the former Kyuubi container, he also had fangs.

He had fangs!

Red fox ears dawned on top of his head and long claws graced his vision. A fox tail sticking out of his backside and to his joy he had grown some inches.

(Picture God of High School Main Character. He looks like him)

"….Wow, I look like a completely different person," he said finally, after recovering from the shock.

"You may choose a new name or do you want to keep the name you're parents gave you?" Kyuubi said lazily, while looking through an old trunk.

"Hell no! The moment they beat me, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto died!" He lashed out, expressing the only emotion he could.

"Call me Ryo Kurama. "He said and Kyuubi smiled at that. His boy took his name. He would never voice it out but he was proud that Naruto, now Ryo took his name before looking at his boy and laughing manically.

Ryo didn't like that laugh at all, all of a suddenly he had the gut feeling that his new father was planning something that involved pain.

Lots of pain.

He started praying for his safety.

~KONOHA~

Minato Namikaze watched the whole village celebrate the death of the demon from his office window and a feeling of accomplishment washed over him. He was about to join his wife and daughter when his mentor entered, looking murderous.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya-sensei" Minato said, smiling widely, however it dropped immediately as soon as Jiraiya approached him.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked, shaking in quiet anger. Gone was the perverted man Minato know all too well and now in his place was someone who looked like the world had just abandoned him.

"Why, what?" Minato said, concerned that his mentor was like this in front him.

"Why did you kill your own son!?" Jiraiya yelled, he did not like to be told by a drunken villager on his way here, how proud he was for helping kill the 'demon'.

Minato's face twisted into a frown and said "That thing is not my son." he spat out.

Jiraiya flung a blue folder at him before turning to jump out of the window without any explanation whatsoever for what the folder was and why he was crying tears. The Hokage reluctantly opened the folder and his eyes widened at the title of the first page.

'Naruto's Seal'

~IN THE KYUUBI DEN~

Ryo was convinced his new father was a sadist.

Ryo was going through hell physically and mentally. He father was clearly enjoying this more than he let on.

If he hadn't been a demon, he was sure he would have died because of the five hundred kilogram weights dropped on each foot without a care in the world and if that didn't kill him than the lightning jutsus that his father loved to dish out would have. All the while, his father cackled in the background for hours on end, not allowing him to slowing down in the slightest.

After hours of 'training', he was giving the task to hunt for food, where he was given his first look at the demon world. His new instincts told him wisely to keep to the shadows. Eventually he spotted his first meal, a big, long mouthed bird with five eyes that had two pupils for each eye. He waited for the bird to relax before he attacked.

~HOKAGE'S OFFICE~

Hokage Minato Namikaze could only feel regret for his own actions.

He had made a huge mistake.

Tears rolled down his face as he thought about how he had killed his only son in cold blood and now there was no way to turn back the clock.

His son wasn't a demon.

This folder in front of him contained how Naruto's seal separated him from the Kyuubi, proving that he wasn't the demon.

He had killed his only son.

The more he dwelled on it, the more he realised what a terrible father he was.

What was his son favourite colour?

He didn't know.

What was his son favourite lesson?

He had never talked about his son day, not even once.

What kind a father was he, if couldn't even name his son's favourite colour! His own son was a stranger to him. Minato recalled those cold broken eyes that had stared back at him as he killed his own son, asking a silent question.

**Why?**

Days later, Minato chose to announce his discovery to the council and village. All who had hated Naruto felt ashamed. They also had a good reason to feel fear, now that the Kyuubi was free, what was stopping it from coming after them?

~THE KYUUBI DEN~

As the years passed, Ryo became stronger. To the point that he could handle six tails at the age of sixteen until at last it was time for him to leave his father's den and make a name for himself. After all, he had to gain allies in the upcoming war if he was going to complete his one and only objective.

**To see Konoha burn**.

And Scene!

Thank you Vento The Samurai for helping beta this chapter. Now we can truly clean up this story, I'm also welcoming anyone who wants to help, cut down the workload. Please Review/ Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger

Well here is Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for plot and new character.

Beta by: Vento The Samurai

Final Edit: Chachingmel123

2: Consequences

~2 years after Naruto 'death'~

If you had asked Naru Namikaze what she thought of her brother 2 years ago, she would have called him a loner, a dork and an idiot, but all it took one conversation to open her eyes to even a glimpse of what her brother's life had been like.

~ Week after Naruto's 'death'~

A young Naru Namikaze took her seat at her usual table of her friends, it was no surprise that she was the most popular girl in the class considering how daughter she was.

As she sat down, she didn't even feel an ounce of guilt in having helped kill her brother and in fact she felt quite proud of herself and the constant praise didn't tell her otherwise.

It all started on a regular day.

The usual, all the teachers greeting her with pride in their eyes, all the kids wanting to sit next to her, her attire was made up of top notch quality that would have made anyone envious, until she heard.

"You make me sick! "A voice yelled, gaining her attention and to her surprise and everyone else's surprise it was the lazy Nara, his eyes blazed with hate and disgust.

"How can you sit there and act like everything is fine, knowing what you did!" The Nara said, getting the whole class attention as everyone turned to the two.

"What I did was the good of the village" Naru replied calmly further pissing off the Nara, she didn't see why he was so mad.

"For the village, my ass!" Shikamaru said, as many were shocked at how out of character he was being until now, many of them believed a Nara, especially a male one at that, could get angry . "Naruto did more for this village then you give him credit for!"

"He was a loser and was stupid!" Naru shot back, hoping to prompt the Nara to back down instead a small smile formed on his lips.

"I think you're getting your roles reversed. You are in fact, the true loser." the Nara replied in a calm tone that spoke volumes, breaking the oath that the Hokage made them all swear.

"What do you mean by that?" Naru demanded, quickly losing her patience when he didn't reply right away like she was so used too.

"Didn't you find it strange that every test you took, every exam you passed even the ones, you didn't actually turn up, you passed, anyway? "The Nara pointed out, shocking her.

"Wha-" was all she could say before he cut her off.

"I'll tell you, than since you clearly haven't thought about it. Every year your father would swap your test result with Naruto's that he would seem like the idiot of the 'family' while you looked like a freaken genius! He was 'dead-last' in only name! Your precious Hokage had those who figured it out, swear an oath to not tell you!" His words hit her where it hurt, passed her defence as she looked around, waiting for someone to tell her that he was lying, that her father would never stoop so low.

Nobody could meet her eyes.

It was true.

All this time, she was fraud.

With that hard hitting revelation, she was filled with shame for the first time in her life, how had she looked to everyone, when she had always boosted to everyone in the class about getting top scores, rubbing 'her' score into her brother face.

She would not break down, crying.

Not here.

Not now.

That's when it hit her how Shikamaru said the word 'Family' as if he know what went on behind closed doors.

As if he reading her reading mind, he said, "Naruto told me everything." his voice was laced with venom that made everyone take a step back.

The angry Nara, which was quite a scary thing in itself, walked over to the coat rack and got his stuff before jumping out the window, not bothering to look back.

"And where do you think you're going?!" the teacher shouted.

"Somewhere as far away from this hell-hole as possible!" Shikamaru shot back not even turning around as he began to walk toward the village gates before anyone could stop him.

The teacher sighed and turned his head ready to comfort the Hokage daughter only to find a missing seat where Naru once was.

~Naru's location~

Naru was running.

_'It can't be true!_' she thought, she refused to believe that her father would do such a thing, she was determined to find out the truth wither it was from the man himself or not.

Running through the door and stopping at her brother's room, which she now realised that it was really a small cupboard under the stairs, she realised that she had never been in her brothers room before and let her curiosity get the better of her.

What she saw shocked her.

Naru had expected the room to be bright, beaming with life, a colourful racing car bed with matching wardrobe in the middle. maybe his clothes all over the floor, a desk with a lamp, pens and colouring pencils with paper on it.

This was not what she saw.

The' 'room' looked like it was nothing more than a tool shed.

Dangerous equipment were everywhere on the walls, there was a sense of dull lifelessness air that you couldn't ignore no matter how hard you try. In the corner was a small make-shift bed that just barely fit her brother whole body, the covers were cast offs from her through the years, large holes in them made it almost impossible to protect her brother from the cold, not even a smug rug to protect his feet instead there was just a cold hard wooden floor.

_Drip...Drip_.

Where was the sound of water coming from?

It took her a moment to realise that it was coming from her, that she was crying.

How could her brother live like this? Why hadn't she realised this? If she had known, she would have offered him to sleep in her room.

But she knew the answer, she had been too caught up with making herself look good and embarrassing her own twin brother that she didn't realise her own brother suffering which she helped intensify.

She was scared by how much, though.

She wasn't that bad.

Was she?

At the corner of her eye she notice something sticking out of the 'bed' and she walked over to it and took it and was shocked when she read the title.

'Naruto's Journal'

_Should she read it?_ Of course she began to read it, her interest was too high!

**22 June of xxxxx**

_I've started to notice that the villagers looking at me differently than my sister Naru. To her they look at her with love and affection while with me it's only with hate and menace even today I caught my father glaring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Why am I so different from her?_

_Will it get better?_

Naru was shocked, she had never seen this but the more she thought about it, she realised that the reason why was because she know the glares where directed at someone else and not her so it wasn't her problem.

Now years later and having helped kill her brother, she was even ashamed to admit it that she had been one of those glares from time to time.

Against her better judgment she read on.

**28 June of xxxxx**

*She realised that the entry was only a few days past the prior*

_Today one the villagers did the inevitable_ * her brother really was smart*. _A villager threw a punch at me in clear daylight causing me to have a bleeding nose. You would expect that the ANBU guarding me would arrest the man but to make shock and horror, they just smiled and encouraged the villager to carry on, seeing that nobody was protecting me, all the surrounding villagers felt encouraged to join in.. I have never felt so much pain in my life._

_**Why do they hate me?**_

And Naru could remember faintly the first time her brother came home with bruises and cuts and she teased him for it.

How could she do that?

_8 October of xxxx_

_It's been 2 years since the beatings have started and I've started to get used to it. Is that a bad thing or a good thing? Thanks to my high tolerance of pain after every beating I can drag myself to only hospital that would treat me. Today I vowed to get stronger._

_How can he still not be broken after been beaten within an inch of his life so many times? _Naru found herself wondering with a hint of admiration towards her brother.

_11 February of xxxx_

_Today I asked dad if he would train me again as usual he ignores me. Oh, well back to stealing from his justu draw and practise by myself again. It's a good thing I learned a technique that allows me to make multiple__** SOLID**__ copies of myself and all the memory that the clone has goes straight to me when it disappears._

Naru didn't know that!

And she used the same technique!

Naru not only felt a hint of jealous but she was also becoming aware of the lack of knowledge she had.

Years of slacking off on her studies was painfully showing.

_22 August of xxxx_

_Today is my birthday and as usual I receive very little presents from people that remember that I still exist such as Itachi and a few others. I can tell that they feel hate towards the village just like me and are shocked at the life I've lived up till now. Naru, rubbed it in my face at the number of presents she had gotten and had told the other kids to stay away from me and I was unaware that my anger towards her grow, once again._

She was shocked at this.

She couldn't really be that bad at first she took as a joke but as she kept on reading on, lines like this kept on showing up.

"_I HATE HER!_"

"_I WOULD PREFER IF SHE DIED_!"

"_HER AND THE REST OF THE VILLAGE CAN JUST BURN!_"

Each comment was an assault to her heart.

**Was she really that terrible towards her brother?**

_23 of November of xxxx_

_Today my 'parents' told me why everyone seemed to hate me, not know this was also the day that I stop thinking them as my parents. Their just people who I live with now. It turns out I have the Kyuubi sealed in me! It did not die! Every thinks, I'm the Kyuubi! Can't people get it through their tin heads that I'm just a kid and not the monster itself! Am I just a scapegoat to those fools?_

Naru was left speechless.

How could she have not seen the shift in her own brother?

_12 of December of xxxx_

_There is no point interacting with other people except a selected few. Every time I try to talk, my 'sister' would always cut me off even if she says something stupid to them. They take it like a gift from haven._

_**Fools.**_

_I long for the day, I end her life and have them as special guests to watch as I kill their beloved daughter slowly_. _*chuckles darkly* I'm sure I can find more than enough people willing to help me_.

_Perhaps, Iwa?_

_Last week I stumbled across by accident why my sister would always have higher grades then me even though it was clear that I was the better out of the two. It turns out that her test results weren't hers. It turned out my 'father' would swap the results, every year and every test._

_It provides me with amusement to see the idiot thinking she's smart._

_Oh, well it doesn't anger me anymore._

_Just another thing to give me the drive to kill them all._

It amuses me when Naru tries to humiliate me and fails.

I wonder what face she would make it someone told her the truth.

_That she was a fraud and that everyone in the class knows it wasn't hard to figure out and no doubt the Hokage swore them all to secrecy. _

_*chuckled darkly*_

By the end, Naru face was red.

Was she really that stupid to not even realise the weird looks she would get when she showed off her test results to her class mates and why Naruto seemed to be slightly laughing at her when she tried to downgrade him?

_9 April of xxxx_

_Today I found out that if I die then the Kyuubi dies too! Suddenly I feel warm in my chest. Is this what it feels like to have a friend, a family that cares about me?_

Tears were falling at a quick pace.

_And it gets better! It shares the same hate for the village as I do. I've never felt so happy in my life! I just wish I can find a way to contact it._

_**SO I CAN PLAN OUR REVENGE ON THIS FUCKING VILLAGE!**_

"Oh My God what have we done...?" Naru said, in horror, she was delusional to think that the Fox wouldn't come and attack the village again to get revenge and to spite all of them.

_4 June of xxxx_

_The village has been acting strangely..._

Instantly a hard lump formed in her throat as she realised that this was the day before she and the village had killed him. Despite not expecting to find anything, she turned over.

What she saw terrified her.

There written in blood was a massage from the Kyuubi, himself!

'**Vengeance will be ours!'**

'**You have struck him down. For what? To feel better? Do you feel more powerful now? Will it bring back all of those whom you lost years ago? No just like your Hokage, you too failed to kill me. I'm grateful for your stupidity hidden Leaf Village. For without it, I would have never met my son. Naruto is mine now. When he returns, from the grave to exact his vengeance. I will be there laughing. When you pray to your God for mercy. All you will hear will be..."NO." ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' Foolish Humans, soon Konoha streets will be flooded with your own blood for your sins'**

Naru could only scream as the darkness took her.

~Nara compound~

Nobody had seen the young Nara for 2 days.

His parents were extremely worried.

How hard was it to find one lazy person!?

After finding out that their child had left Konoha. The Nara head had sent out a search team after him and so far no success. It was like he vanished from the face of the earth!

_Shikamaru where are you?_

~Shikamaru location~

As soon as he left the village, Shikamaru applied a Henge and put on a necklace that Naruto gave to him to change his chakra signature and it also hid his scent.

At first ,he was beyond furious about his friends death, if he had known, he would have tried everything to stop the execution and would have gladly died alongside him but it was too late.

Imagine his surprise when he was sent a letter from Naruto (Ryo, as he now called himself) saying he was alive and he would be training for a few years, so when he comes back he would need a starting point and he needed a strong hold on the world so it will be easier to spread his name and gain allies when he turned on the leaf.

Shikamaru himself didn't feel any sense of loyalty towards that village and would be more than happy to help.

But first he needed to get stronger.

It was time for him to spread his master's name throughout the world and become his own legend.

_**Then he would come for Konohagakure.**_

Well that is it! Well now you now know what happened to Naruto's sister when he left. Shikamaru has cut all ties to being a Nara and will become something even his own parent's fear. What would Minato's reaction be to the message, written in blood? Can Naru change for the better? How is Danzo going to have a hand in all of this? Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger.

Chapter 3 is finally typed up! Enjoy!

Beta'd by: Vento The Samurai

Final Edit: Chachingmel123

Naruto: Why the hell am I here?

Mel: Hello Naruto~…...

Naruto: ...Am I being kidnapped?

Mel: What makes you say that?

Naruto: Because I heard what you did to the Skip beat cast.

Mel: Oh that…. We were just having some fun!

Sho: She a crazy sic-!

Mel: Sho, how did you get into this story?!*kicks Sho out*

Naruto: What was that?

Mel: Nothing. It's just a bug that won't go away~.* smiles sweetly*

Naruto: Okay…...*sweat drops*

Kyuubi: Why do I always have to be stuck with the weirdo's?

Mel: Did you say something? *face darkens*

Kyuubi: ...No mama...

Mel: Good.

Naruto: So, why did you kidnap me?

Mel: It's time for chapter 3 of Konohagakure biggest avenger!

Naruto: Okay….But-

Mel: shut up and say your lines!

Naruto: *gulps* I do not own Naruto just plot.

Mel: BEGIN READING!

3- Gaara, Minato and a whole lot of smugness!

"Thus concludes this month meeting" Minato announced.

Minato and the rest of the clan heads and the civilian council sat around a rectangular table, having their monthly council meetings, that the Nara head liked to deem 'troublesome'.

Usually The Nara would be asleep in these meetings but ever since his son had seemly disappeared into thin air. The Nara head had suddenly taken his position very seriously, much to the shock of the rest of people in the room. The un-Nara like attitude had many worried about their former lazy friend.

Some of the civilian council had already left along with some clan members. Some of them stayed behind to speak to the Hokage personally.

The door suddenly slammed open and all hell broke loose.

All eyes whipped around to the man standing in the doorway.

There stood, Jiraiya, the toad Sannin of Konoha and boy did he look, pissed.

"FOOLS! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Jiraiya yelled, walking menacing inside the room, his words were only met with silence and confusion " YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!"

Everyone just looked on in shock at the usually pervert man.

"Calm down, sensei and tell me what happened..." Minato said, his tone was soft and smoothly, intending to calm the man except it did the entire opposite.

"THE PROPHECY HAS CHANGED!" Jiraiya yelled, trying and failing to calm his raging emotions.

The atmosphere in the room was so think that you could cut a knife through it.

"The Child of Prophecy was Naruto!" Jiraiya said, finally regaining some of his composer and many faces turned from shock to disbelief and then finally denial. "And since you killed him off..." he trailed off casually like he was talking about the weather, making many winced at his tone "You have created a monster in his place!"

His words were met with confusion and alarm as Minato told Jiraiya to explain.

So Jiraiya told them everything that the toads had told him and by the end of his tale, there was a pregnant silence as many tried to digest what the man had told them.

"So let me get this right, by killing the boy off, we have unknowingly doomed Konoha?" Danzo said, he may look calm on the outside but on the inside, many plans whirled in his head for a way to combat this new unknown threat.

Danzo may have questionable methods but he still loved Konoha.

"Yes." Jiraiya said simply and the whole room want into an uproar, many demanded more information from the fuming man but stopped when the Hokage held his hand up to silence everyone.

"Is there any other information you managed to get?" Minato said, hoping for a way out of this mess, that they unknowingly dug themselves into.

"No" Jiraiya said, his words weren't helping anyone but he did add. "But if anything comes up, I'll inform you" and before anyone could speak to the man, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Unknown to all the people in the room, one person sat through the whole event as quiet as a mouse and sporting a small grin which was secretly a 100-watt smug grin.

This person was in fact Gaara of the sand in disguise.

_So, they've finally realise how deep they dug themselves _Gaara eyes narrowed at Naruto's_'father' _with barely surpassed anger at the man._I would love to rip out everyone heart out, but I was ordered to just watch_ Gaara thought in disappointment.

Gaara would have been bathing in his own people blood if it wasn't for one boy that had managed to change him much to the confusion of the village and his family.

He recalled the day, that he had changed.

~1 year Ago~

"MOTHER, WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" A deranged Gaara growled, while cackling as he slaughtered more and more Konoha ninja's.

Many ninjas' tried to stop him, only to be killed before they could perform a single hand sign.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'**M** HAVING **SO M**UCH FUN!" Multiple voices cried out in his voice, turning his already crazed rant, demonic having the added effect of some ninja's relieving themselves in their clothes.

It was like walking into a slaughterhouse and many villagers vomited at the pure brutality of it all when the fighting broke out onto the streets, Gaara was about to land a finishing blow on one ninja when a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arm.

"What the fuc-!"He didn't get to finish as a small portal open up behind him and many watch with wide eyes as he was dragged towards it.

Realisation hit as he tried to shake off the stronghold of the hand only for its grip to get tighter.

"LET GO OF ME!" He screamed, but the hand just dug into him resulting in him letting out a hiss of pain.

Gaara was beyond scared, his mother wasn't talking to him at all!

Like she was scared of what's was on the other side!

He let out one last growl before he was engulfed in darkness.

Gaara woke up to come face to face with a boy about his age with black hair and crisscross eyes.

Normally one would panicked in this situation, but he had been kidnapped more than he could count and know what to do in this situation. Gaara, sat calmly straight up from his tied up position and began to inspect where he was...

He was in a cave?

What are those marking on the walls?

**Who was he going to kill?**

Yep.

Gaara was losing whatever sanity he had left.

"Do you want to play?" The boy asked playfully, noticing how Gaara blink in surprised.  
That definitely wasn't what he had been expecting to come out of the young boy mouth and ended up just stared at the strange boy.

For the first time since he woke up, Gaara scanned through the boy's features, taking note of the red fox ears on top of his head and the fox like markings on his face not to mention the tail.

Whatever this boy was, he was not human.

"My name is Ryo Kurama, what's your name?" The now dubbed Ryo said, snapping Gaara out of his thoughts.

"Gaara of the sand." Gaara replied, not at all dropping his guard.

"Dad, said that he would get me a friend to play with!" Ryo said, smiling a foxy smile as he pointed to a figure that Gaara hadn't noticed at all till now.

The Man appeared to be in mid-20's and had fox ears and 9 tails, Gaara felt a bead of sweat rolled down his face as his own mother let out a whimper in fear.

"What are you? why isn't mother speaking?" Gaara said, trying to hid the fear he had towards the man.

The Fox, just smirked.

"Well my kit, here wanted a friend to play with and since you were the closest being, I somewhat trust. I brought you here." Kyuubi said without a care in world, getting Gaara to stare at the hopeful fox boy once again.

"I know you want to play too." Kyuubi said with an amused tone.

Truth be told, Gaara still till this day, longed for what normal kids took for granted.

Gaara grumbled. "Fine" and Ryo had a smile that seemed to shine and inspire a warm feeling in Gaara chest.

Both Gaara and Ryo played for hours.

Gaara had never been happier.

For the first time in his life, he found someone the same as him and didn't judge him like normal people was. The fox boy, Ryo was annoying, yes that much was certain, but not annoying enough for him to want to kill the kid. Not to mention the fact that the Kyuubi was watching them, made him think twice about causing Ryo harm.

Gaara had finally made a friend.

_Friend._

It's such a strange word to him.

As the days went on (yes he was stuck for days with them) he and Ryo opened up to their dark pasts. Gaara was told, that his new friend used to be named Naruto and that he used to be the Hokage's son which was a shock to him since he never know the Hokage had a son, a daughter yes but a son? It made him wonder why nobody out of Konoha know about this.

Ryo went in depth about his so called 'parents' and their lovely time together.

The shear detail made Gaara think of how lucky he was to not have parents of his own, Ryo talked about how 'perfect' his sister apparently was which made him want to kill her on the spot if he ever lays eyes on her.

To finish off, Ryo talked about his treatment in the village which had led to his 'death' and also to his 'rebirth' as Ryo Kurama.

Either way Gaara was fuming by the end it, he could barely contain himself!

He had thought his life was bad.

**HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO HIS FRIEND!?HE WAS GONNA KILL THEM!**

Without hesitation he agreed to aid them in destroying Konoha when the time comes and act as a spy to report anything suspicious.

He didn't see it but Kyuubi was now wearing a wide grin on his face at his agreement, Gaara was unaware he had dodged a bullet.

Kyuubi opened a portal and Gaara took it as a hint to leave.

Gaara walked through and found himself in the middle of the bustling Suna streets, many stared at him when he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, they didn't know wither to run for their lives or stop and stare.

Gaara ignored them and walked towards his empty home, with a small smile on his face while whistling a nightmarish tone that Ryo had taught him, that disturbed the surrounding villagers greatly to no end.

Gaara had walked passed a glass shop window, when he caught something that made him stop and stare.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Done.

Naruto: Damn, what did he see/

Mel: All will be revealed in time, young grasshopper.

Naruto: Okay..

Mel: So Gaara joins in with plan.

Kyuubi: When will the destruction begin?!

Mel: In about, like, 10 chapters from now.

N,K: *sweat drops*

Mel: Now to Kid- I mean, invite the cast of bakugan for a meeting.

Naruto: God, help their souls..

Kyuubi: For once I agree with you Kit.


	4. Chapter 4

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger by Chachingmel123

DAMN! Didn't know this would be popular…. Because this is my best story I'll try EXTRA HARD to make each chapter awesome! So if the update is slow it because OF HOW EPIC! I want to make it!

Mel: Weekend *sigh*

Naruto:(Aren't) Isn't Weekends supposed to be happy?  
Mel: You would think so….

Naruto: Then why are you depressed?  
Mel: I have to make up for 2 weeks of Art…. *depressed in the corner*

Kyuubi: Mortals….  
Naruto: If it makes you feel better, I can't draw to save my life. *pulls out drawing*

Mel: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?  
Kyuubi: Oh god, of all that is holy- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?  
Naruto: It's a rabbit *sheepish smile*

Mel: It looks like a crap.  
Naruto: *depressed in the corner*

Mel: I do not own them *Points at Kyuubi and Naruto* If I could I would have done an immediate redrawn of Sun Flower and Mr Red fox.

Both Kyuubi joins Naruto by being depressed in the corner.

Beta'd by Vento the Samurai and Final edit by Chachigmel123

Chapter 4: The break up

A happy, 32-year-old Kushina Uzumaki could be seen humming along the street, with a white shopping bag stuffed with instant Ramen and other supplies. To those who glanced her way, they would say that Kushina had seemly grown younger after she had helped kill her "son" and rid the world of the demon fox and not once did she ever stop to think that her actions would come back to haunt her, one day and despite the uplifting mood that fell upon the village ever since they got rid of the "demon" only a few looked on in disgust at their own village actions.

As Kushina approached her husband's office, she couldn't help but try to shake the sinking feeling that whatever awaited her through the golden rimmed doors. Would be life changing... and not in a good way. She was half tempted to turn around and wait for her husband to come home but despite her instincts telling her to walk away, she pushed through the doors.

There was only one feeling that could describe the atmosphere in the room.

Heavy.

Her Husband...the Hokage, sat in his chair, his blond hair overshadowed his face. His Hokage Robe was all over the place and there were dark rings under his eyelids, paperwork was all over the floor. To sum it up, he looked...awful.

As if sensing eyes on him. Minato Namikaze lifted his head off the piece of paper, he was resting on and looked at his wife. At that moment, he didn't care what he looked like, Kushina had already seen him at his worst and this was probably a close second.

Minato eyes sharpened when his eyes met with his wife's own.

Snapping out of her daze, Kushina approached her husband, putting on a forced smile in hopes of lighting up the mood.

"Honey, what have you been doing, locked in here all-" Kushina began in a cheerful tone, only to be silenced when Minato eyes narrowed at her and he began to release some killing intent.

"Bitch! How can you be so cheerful?!" Minato spat out, his voice lased with venom.

For Kushina, being shocked was the understatement of a life time. Not once had her husband talked to her like that. In truth, it frightened her!

For some reason, she was seeing the side of Minato that should only be directed at an enemy and not her!

Choking back a sob, she summoned false bravery and said" Why are you so mad? We got rid of the demon that killed our son." Smiling at the thought, only for her smile to be wiped off when he glared at her and increased his killing intent to the point, where it was almost suffocating.

"The. Demon. we. were. all. so. proud. of. for. killing. WAS OUR SON!" Minato yelled the last bit while the rest was spat out, he clenching his fist on the table in anger, not daring to break eye contact with his "wife".

Kushina was now very confused, shouldn't he be happy? What did he mean the demon was their son? Naruto died years ago! but hid her thought well under a strained smile and asked "what are you talking about?" she decided to play the role of a fool.

Minato expression suddenly morphed into a mixture of Pain, Regret and longing, he inhaling deeply and put on a mask of indifference and went into the mask which he called the "Kage mode" which make Kushina cringe. "Read this." He said in a stone cold tone that sent shivers down her spine and pointed to a blue folder on his desk.

Kushina eyed the folder with poorly concealed curiosity. "What's in the folder?" she asked.

But Minato annoyance level was sky-high and his patience had run out fast and yelled. "SHUT UP AND READ, BITCH!" and Kushina couldn't help but let out a choked sob as she took the folder from his desk.

As she opened it, she got that the feeling she ignored just got a hundred times worse as began to read the first sentence.

Minato watched as Kushina eyes widened a couple of times as she read it before she finished it and she became a sobbing mess on the floor.

"Oh boo hoo." Minato mocked her, "It's because of YOU that I ignored MY SON!"

Confusion quickly rose on her face and Minato said, added more oil to the flame "Oh, don't act like you don't remember! Don't YOU remember, what happened 1 year after Naruto Birth!? The jutsu you used on me so I would hate my own son!"

~Flashback for several years ago~

A much younger Minato sat on the bed, sitting in his best 'Your best Hokage' bath robe.

A much younger looking Kushina changed into a sexy, red, silk, short nightgown. The gown clung to her body revealing to the world, her hour glass figure. Tonight, she aimed to seduce him and judging by the huge blush covering his face...Mission accomplished.

"Why don't you leave your work and spend some time with me?" She said in a sickly, sweet tone, seductive tone, over the layer of deception in her voice. A little voice in the back of his head told him that Kushina was up to something but he ignored it.

With great speed he shoved the paperwork off the bed and got himself comfortable while Kushina did the same. Her hand wondered over his stomach and began drawing circles on it. The effect was instantaneous, his eyes glazed over, lost in the pleasure.

Smiling to herself, she then got closer and whispered in his ear " Why don't you drop the demon of a son and spend some time with me?" unlucky for her, he still had some will power left and he replied in a mumble "But that's our son." And she cursed herself for asking too quickly.

Speeding up the message, she kept it up for several minutes until she was sure that he was in a suggestible state and whispered over and over again, "You no longer care about the demon. He is nothing to you..."for 2 minutes straight.

After that, he started coming out of the trance and the life in his eyes started to come back again.

"What just happened?" Minato asked not remembering the last 20 minutes or so.

Kushina covered up the lost minutes by saying. "We were just discussing what we should by for Naruto birthday. " At that name, Minato sneered "leave that demon, it doesn't deserve to be treated like a human." And Kushina smiled brightly for she had done it.

~End Flashback~

Kushina looked on in horror and quickly stuttered. "B-But I did what was best for the village" trying to explain, it never occurred to her that one day, he would remember what happened in those last minutes and know she was in trouble.

"BY HAVING ME TURN AGAINST MY OWN SON!" Minato yelled, practically alerting everyone in the tower, tears began to fall down her cheeks. " You know what?" Minato tone was unnaturally calm "BITCH! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" and Kushina pleaded with all her mighty even going on all floors which would have shocked the people that know her. "I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled, Kushina cried at his feet, begging him not do this, her cries fell on death ears and soon her cries turned into a yelp of pain as Minato grabbed her hair and dragged her to the door.

He kicked the door open and tossed her like a rag doll on a floor while she was still crying.

Minato than turned to his secretary and said "Make sure this Bitch! Does not get anywhere!" Minato screamed, to make sure the point was driven home, he some released KI making the woman wide eyes widened in fear.

"Yes Hokage-sama" She bowed not wanting to anger the Hokage any further.

Minato slammed the door and went back to his work not bothering to look at the weeping mess of a woman on the floor outside his office.

~Outside the room~

The guards throw Kushina out while mouthing "sorry".

The secretory on the other hand was more than happy to throw her out, while doing a little dance inside her head however on the outside she gave Kushina pity looks.

That day Kushina walked back to the compound, knowing her marriage life was practically over and know to pack her things.

~Scene change~

Naru Namikaze had looked for her mother everywhere, only to find her strong willed and proud mother, crying her eyes out while packing her suitcase.

"Mom, are you going somewhere?" Naru asked, she did not dare to ask, why her own mother was crying and Kushina couldn't help but burst out into fresh tears.

"Naru, pack your bags as well. Me and you are going to stay in the Uzumaki Compound for a while." Kushina sniffed.

Kushina made it sound like it was only a couple of weeks but Naru wasn't fooled, fresh tears rolled down her mother cheeks.

The News of the Split of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze came as a huge shock for the villagers of Konoha.

DONE! What do you think? Like, Review and Fav. This chapter was made to answer the question what happened to Kushina? by one of my latest reviews and yes I made it so Minato blames everything on Kushina. It's a Minato Bashing story so Of course he would not take responsibility for his actions! Next chapter would either be Naruto meeting up with Shikamaru Nara after 6 years, or more of what happened in the years he was gone. SO VOTE!


	5. Chapter 5

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger By Chachingmel 123

Well all my follows are all lucky today. I post 2 CHAPTERS For the next 2 days! One in the past the other in the present!

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Where am i- OH HELL NO!

Mel: Hello, I'm back!

Naruto:nooooooooooooo-

SLAP

Mel: Shut up!

Naruto: sorry mama.

Naruto: Am i here for more abuse?

Mel: No. not today.

(Naruto sigh's in relief)

Mel: Today We have a LONG TIME to get to know each other.

Naruto: *gulps*

Kyuubi: You're on your own kid!

Naruto: Traitor.

Kyuubi: didn't your father ever teach you not to trust demon foxes?

Naruto:...

Naruto: He actual did.

Kyuubi: There you go, another sigh of your stupidity!

Naruto: At least I'm not trapped in a cage!

Kyuubi:...

Mel: He has a point.

5\. Kyuubi Attack, Madara Uchiha and a whole lot more problems!

~A month after the break up~

Ever since the Break up. Kushina Uzumaki has never been the same. She tries to hide her pain under a strained smile but anyone that know the women would instantly know of the turmoil underneath the fake smile. Everywhere she turned people who give her pity looks.

Oh she hated the pity.

Nothing worked to help. Her Friends try and console her but she just brushes them off in fact she sometimes never leaves the compound when it gets too much for her. Her Closest friends have gone to Minato and pleaded for her to take her back but everyone time he shot her down. It gotten so bad that he had banned one from entering only if it's Hokage business.

So Kushina was in one of her moods that has becomes common over the past few days.

She sat on her bed, she had aged in the weeks. That she easily looked twice her actual age.

'Were did it all go wrong?'

~The Night of thee Kyuubi~

Kushina had never been so happy in her life.

After enduring through the horrors of child birth.

Was it worth it?

Yes a 100 percent.

Kushina looked down at her son, Naruto. She never felt so much pride in her heart. She felt a overwhelming love for the baby and accepted it.

Nurses looked on the mother and child with smiles. There was nothing more great then seeing the miracle of life. Minato her husband was determined to stay beside her through the birth but ended up pass out in the middle of the corridor. Many just stepped over him.

All seemed all right with the world.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly the whole hospital felt a unbelievable amount of killing intent, the likes that has never felt before.

Kushina sensed someone approaching the room. Normally she would have escaped through the window but because she was carrying a baby and had no energy from the birth. Kushina did what she know she could do.

She panicked.

The presence got closer until it was on the other side of the door.

Kushina held her breath.

the door opened at a painfully slow rate.

"Hello Kushina" Kushina stopped her panicking and looked up, she ended up doing a double take. Her eyes landed on a tall man with dark hair. He was dressed in a dark cloak and wore a black spiral mask on his face. What really got here attention was the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning lazily through the eye hole of the mask.

"Madara Uchiha" Kushina said it was barely a whisper but he heard it. Kushina since as a child was taught who Madara Uchiha was. The founder of the Uchiha clan who was famous for their Sharingan. The trouble was he was supposed to be dead for hundreds of years.

"It seems you heard of me" Madara said in a deep dark tone that sent shivers down her spine. He now loomed over her and she couldn't help the a roll of sweat slid down her face.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was sturdy and straight to the point, expertly hiding her fear. "you have something I want" His voice inspired more fear into her. "Whatever you want, you'll have to take it from my cold dead body!" Kushina said bravely, Her spirit burning strong. Madara didn't even bat an eye at the spirit she was showing. He leaned forward. "Don't worry, I intend too" HIs voice was dark and menacing. His hand shot up and pointed her to end of the bed. He went through a series of hand sign's.

"**Demon Release: 3rd chain**"

Kushina felt an unbelievable amount of pain, her body started twitch uncontrollable. What she was experiencing was hell. Despite the pain, she refused to scream to give pleasure to the bastard. Manda just watched her impassive.

Red Chakra emitted from her body. She twitched more and there was a loud bubbling sound. Manda stepped back.

The red Chakra started to form and it began to take the form of a giant red fox.

There stood the Kyuubi in all its glory.

It let out a loud roar. "**FINALLY I'M FREE! HAHAHAHHAHA**" The Kyuubi released it Chakra and he whole of Elemental Nation felt it.

"Well don't you look happy" Kyuubi turned his head. "**MADARA**" Manda did a mock bow. "Wow, I didn't expect you to recognise me so quick" Madara said with fake surprise. "OF COURSE, I REMEBER, THE HUMAN WHO-" Kyuubi was cut off as he stared into an activated his active Sharingan. Kyuubi mind went blank. "Kyuubi let head to Konoha" The Kyuubi moved like a poppet destroying everything in its path.

All that was heard through the screams was the manic laughing of Madara Uchiha.

Unknown to Kushina, Some of the Kyuubi Chakra had been left over combined with Madara Chakra it invaded her mind and made her more aware of emotions and thoughts of people around her making her suggestible to them.

So the whole sealing went down and Kyuubi was sealed in the baby.

Over the years, Having been constantly surrounded by people who despised her son. She gave in to their demands and devised a plan to get rid of Kyuubi. Denying any motherly love, he should have had.

~A week before Naruto death~

This was it.

This was the chance for her to get rid of the demon. Once and for all.

She walked into the Hokage office, Swaying her hip seductively. In her hand, A mind control seal.

"Minato, I've got something to show you" Minato looked up and smiled seeing as it was his wife. He completely let his guard down. "What is honey" He smiled. "I want you to test out, this new seal" Kushina said sweetly. Something about that sentence, set alarm bells off in his head. But he ignored it. "What is the seal?" "Just a Seal that enhances your seal" Kushina walked over to her husband and stood beside him. "Hm, I don't know" Minato scratched his chin. " Come on, or do you not love me?" Minato was shocked that their love was been questioned. "Of course, I do!" Kushina smiled. "Then let me put it on" Minato nodded.

Kushina smiled widened even further. Kushina walked behind him and pressed the seal on to his neck. Channelling Chakra into the seal. Minato cried out and he slumped down unconscious. Kushina smiled turned evil as she examined her unconscious Husband. All she had to wait for him to wake up and he would agree to anything she suggested.

Demon.

Your days are numbered.

~Now~

Kushina felt ashamed of her actions. She would do anything to have her son alive so she can apologise to him. She mourned his death.

~Council meeting~

Minato was pissed.

HIs pissed because the Village had just been hit with servile massive blows.

All felt the same.

Oddly enough, Suna was the first. They found about what they did to Naruto and withdraw their alliance with them. To make matters worse, Gaara of the sand sent letters to each Kage about their treatment of the boy. Which was strange since he had never met the boy before.

It was only though small mercy that the Fire Country leader still provided them with funding.

Minato sighed. He was having a hard time from keeping the village from going under.

"I Think, we may have a solution to our financial problem" Shiku Nara said drawing everyone out of their thoughts. People looked at him expectantly. "Have you heard of Mr Karama?" Many people eyes widened.

They have indeed heard of him at least those that work under him. His servant are said to be ridiculously strong. It rumoured that one of them can take down a entire hidden village, without even trying. To recognise a servant of the man, He would wear all white with the a picture of fox on their hands. Their faces completely covered from view. Oddly enough nobody has seen the man. It is said he is travelling but even Jiraiya spy net work couldn't locate the man. It is said that he is extremely wealthy and is willing to help any village that is in trouble with a reasonable reason. If anyone can help, it's him. It's rumoured that he is arrive back soon, so they may be dealing with the very man himself.

"Contact him"

Done!

It finished, chapter 6 tomorrow. Fight between Ryo and Shikamaru! It's going to be awesome! Finally the whole six years is done! on to the original storyline! There will be surprises and scenes that just want to make you cry! Spellings check later. Can't change the chapter title...


	6. Chapter 6

**Konohagakure Biggest Avenger by Chachingmel123**

Here is the next chapter 6! Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto!

Rewrite-20/11/14

Naruto: Please *pant* stop *stop.

Mel:...

Mel: no.

(pulls out teaser)

Naruto: holy shit!

Mel: shut up!

Naruto: BBBBUUUUUZZZZ.

Mel: Now just be quite.

Naruto: please let me go.

Mel: why would .YOU. GO?

Naruto: Because your beautiful?

Mel: wrong answer!

Naruto: BBBBUUUZZZZ.

Mel: finally peace and quiet.

Kyuubi:...

6\. Ryo verses Hiro (Shikamaru)

~In a Forest near Wave~

All was calm.

As calm as having a giant portal the size of a football pitch open up.

Out stepped, Ryo Kurama formally known as Naruto Uzumaki. His black hair had grown twice its size, overshadowing his eyes. The black child like eyes had been replaced with eyes that burned with intensity and hidden intelligence. He wore a black cloak with black ANBU pants and combat boots. If anyone happened to walk by, they would say he looked like the grim reaper incarnated.

His eyes scanned the entire forest taking in every detail until his eyes landed on two figures dressed in white.

"Hi Ryo, It's been ages!" One of them approached him. Seeing the puzzled look on his face."Oh sorry, It me Hiro. Hiro Maka" He dropped his hood. To reveal an older Shikamaru except for his hair was mid-length and brought down giving the appearance of wet hair. After Shikamaru left the Leaf, he changed his name and appearance. He also trained like crazy, learning new Jutsu and breaking habits. He no longer had the Nara like air of laziness. He appeared relaxed but if something happened were to happen, he no doubt would spring into action. He long ago gave up his being a Nara and cut off all ties with the village. "This is Sasuke." Hiro gestured to his companion who dropped his hood.

Ryo widened his eyes inwardly but on the outside he remained passive. Sasuke on the other hand was examining him from left to right, perhaps judging his power. Sasuke scoffed as he remembered how he got here.

~ 3 years ago~

Sasuke Uchiha, 13 years old. The 'Last Uchiha'. He wasn't really last but he was still lived in Konoha.

He was coming back from an assassination mission when something caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes at a man dressed in all white. he had heard of people that dressed in white and how strong they were. His Uchiha pride took over. Dropping down from the tree where he was spying from he approached the figure.

"fight me!" The figure just spared him a glance and continued walking, this only served to anger him. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Sasuke was once again blocking the figures way.

The man just sighed. "Listen kid" Being called a kid only served to annoy him even further which was intended . "Why don't you run home before you hurt yourself?" The figure sounded amused as he watched the boy failing to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke got into a fighting stance and lunged at a unbelievable speed that normal ninja under Jonin wouldn't be able to react to fast enough. Unfortunately his opponent was above it. To him it seemed like he was moving at a slow pace. His easily side stepped, the lung.

Unfortunately the wind caused by the lung had blow his hood off revealing his face.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. "Shikamaru?" _Crap. _He know he was in deep trouble, inwardly cursing for not being brave enough to change his facial feature. He only changed his hair and his age to look much older than he was._ There was no doubt I'll would be asked question and be dragged to the leaf._ _Maybe I can use this._ Shikamaru came out of his thoughts, it was lucky that he didn't show any reaction to the name or else his plan wouldn't work. He just raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

Sasuke was in his own thoughts. He had heard that Shikamaru, the kid who always slept in the academy had disappeared 2 years ago . Now the same boy/man was fighting him and winning without even trying! "What are you talking about, kid?" the voice snapped him out of his thought. He looked up to see a face of confusion which made him doubt his assumption. "Your are Shikamaru Nara right?" Sasuke asked which he only got a face full of confusion as a reply. "You must have mistaken me from someone else. My name is Hiro. Hiro Maka" Hiro put on a smile.

"But you look like a Nara!?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Hiro rubbed his head sheepishly. " Hey kid, you got potential to be something great with the right teacher." Sasuke Uchiha was smug. "Of course because I'm a Uchiha!" Hiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his arrogance. _He really does have a stick up his ass _Hiro thought still fake smiling.

"How about I train you?" Sasuke was shocked before he schooled his features and put on his Uchiha mask. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone that was much more powerful than the weaklings in Konoha was offering to train him. The power boost he would have, would insure he would be able to kill his brother and have his revenge. He grinned. Well as much as a grin a Uchiha can.

"You've got a deal!"

That day, the Uchiha left the village and let's just say the council weren't over the moon about it but when they found out one of the men in white was training him, they grinned for they could take the techniques, he learned and use it for their own needs, once he gets back.

Too bad for them, Sasuke had no such thought of returning to the village.

~Now~

Every since then. His been tortu- I mean trained, every single day. Growing stronger and faster. He also learned that Hiro was working under a man named Ryo Kurama, who was travelling right now and will come back in a couple of years time. Now that he faced the man, he did feel slightly intimidated under his piercing gaze.

"This is him? he looks like a weakling!" Sasuke said putting on a smug look only to be changed to surprised than fear as he found himself floored to the forest floor.

_Impossible! I didn't see him move! _for once in his life, he let fear cross over his face as looked up to see glowing dark blue criss-cross eyes that glowed with power. He felt an unbelievable amount of killing intent from the man." Leave the kid alone. He doesn't know what he's saying." Hiro said in a tone that sounded like he didn't care what happened to him. Sasuke openly glared at him.

"Why don't we show him, why I'm the boss?" Hiro know what he wanted and grinned, getting into a fighting stance. By this time Sasuke had already gotten himself out of the floor and made his way to a nearby tree, demeaning it a safe distance.

"Ready"

"Always"

And they were off.

Both fighter lunged at each other, both disappearing from view only to reappear when they clashed. Grunting in frustration, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, so he can follow the fight.

Hiro throw a fist, Ryo held up his hand to grabbed the fist which he stopped. Both fighter in a dead lock. "**Fire Style: Grand Fire ball technique**!" Ryo suddenly found himself on the receiving end to a giant fire ball. Ryo used flash step to disappear from view. _Left, right, beneath "_No look up" Hiro eyes widened "**Demon style: Alucard blade!**" (yes in the 6 years he trained, he went dimension hopping, Everything would be explained in a side story) In his hand formed a retro looking blade, the image of the vampire Alucard smiling behind him. _shit! _"**Ice Hold: blazing furnace!**" He came smashing down . Several explosions explosion erupted from the impact.

Luckily, he put up a silence seal and Chakra suppress seal or else they would be surrounded by ANBU sent to investigate.

The smoke cleared to reveal a Giant Chakra Fox locked in battle with a Giant Sloth.

"OH. " Sasuke watched in awe at the display of power.

The beast's punching and kicking each other trying to gain the upper hand, explosions erupted whenever they made contact. On the ground Hiro and Ryo where doing their own fight. Hiro sporting cuts and bruises while Ryo didn't have a scratch on him! "**Demon technique: Repent of the innocence!**" Ryo arm morphed into a giant claw with a cross on the back hand. (sound familiar?) Hiro eyed the giant claw with distrust. "Don't worry, It won't hurt. **Much.**" Ryo said with sadistic glee making his father proud. " Oh hell no!" Hiro made a couple of hand sign's "**Eternal Blizzard!**". Suddenly the temperature dropped like a hundred degrees and Hiro was engulfed in Ice armour and charged at him. "**Fire Technique: Fire tornado!**" Fire and Ice collided with each other. The end result a fire and Ice waste land with ice shards everywhere. Sasuke struggled to take in the whole scene.

The Sloth had long been defeated and disappeared. Ryo leaped into the foxes mouth. "Like Hell. I'm going to do what, I think you're doing **Summoning Technique: resurrection of the sloth!"** Smoke erupted to reveal Hiro standing on the same giant sloths head.

_/It been a long time since we partnered up _/ Sloth said.

/_we'll, I can't take you out all the time. People would found out about you and try to use you/ _Hiro pointed out.

/..._point taking/ _

The Sloth let out a mighty Roar "**LET FINISH THIS**!".

"**WITH PLEASURE!**" Kyuubi let out a might roar.

Naruto eyes flashed red "**ABILITY ACTIVATE: ULTIMATE BOOST**" Kyuubi suddenly had a Giga cannon on his back. Sasuke looked over it in awe. He could feel the power rolling off it. The cannon positioned itself to lock to its target.

"**ABILITY ACTIVATED: ICE BAZOOKA!**" Sure enough a ice Bazooka showed up in the sloth's arms. The sloth locked on his target.

"**ENGAGE!"**  
"**ENGAGE!"**

Kyuubi let ripped a Red beam, the shockwave sent Sasuke flying back.

sloth let rip a green beam of light with a mixture of black.

Both Attacks collided making a beam of light. The shockwave was humongous! Kyuubi and sloth went back into their respected cages.

The light faded to reveal a 50 foot hole in the ground.

Hiro collapsed on the floor. Blood everywhere from his wounds. Sasuke looked over at Ryo. HIs eyes widen is shock. Ryo didn't have a scratch on him! _nobody can be that strong! Nobody! _Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Ryo turned to him and he flinched .

"Sasuke, take care of his injures" Sasuke nodded dumbly and approached Hiro, to take care of his wound's.

~A hour later~

Hiro was now sporting lots of bandages, he looked like a mommy which Kurama made sure to point out ( I'm calling Kyuubi, Kurama now.)

"What have I missed while I was away?" Ryo asked to the Bandaged Hiro. Hiro cleared his thought. "You have gained, several hundreds followers that are currently been trained by people, you have entrusted it to. You're followers, including me have made sure to leave your mar, of a fox, when ever were assigned a mission and spared your name. We have unlimited amount of resources at our disposal with varies villages willing to help us since we eliminated the group 'Akatsuki' which caused problems since they were after the tailed beasts. You need to go to Konoha since they are requesting our help" At that name, Ryo eyes turned cold as child hood memories came up or the lack off.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"

Done!

It is Done!. You may recognise some of the techniques used in the fight. I bet you didn't expect to hear about Sasuke. Next chapter the Trio head to Konoha. After so long Ryo comes face to face with his biological father. Only the roles will be revised. How will he deal with the situation will he reject the offer or is he planning something? You have to find out yourself! Spelling check tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger by Chachingmel123

I bet you didn't expect chapter 7 so soon!

Here it is!

I do not own Naruto.

Mel: I have 45 minutes to waste until maths.

Naruto:….

Mel: Yes. 45 minutes to TORTURE YOU!

Naruto: NNNNOOOOOOoooooooo…

Me: *Chuckles evilly*

Kyuubi: every man for himself!

Naruto: aaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHH….

7\. Long awaited arrival!

Minato would be lying, if he said he wasn't nervous.

Nobody could blame him.

His first thought the man would be a humble man, not to tall, the face that would inspire trust in people.

Not the black hooded man that looked like he wanted to rip his guts out across the table from him.

He couldn't see his face but he could see his eyes, how dead they looked as they bore into him. It was like he was thinking of ways to kill him in many horrible ways.

"Make this quick, I have places to be" Came a low voice.

He will not show fear. He was the Hokage dammit! So why did he feel like running away and hiding?!

Calm down... He took a deep breath.

"Mr Kurama, we would like your help" Minato surprised himself that his voice didn't shake.

The opposing figure just stared at him. Minato took this as sign that he should continue. "We would like a loan, just until the village can get back on its feet"

Dead silence.

The figure continued staring at him and Minato couldn't help but fidget in his seat anything from keeping his mind from the stare.

"Why the Fuck would I help this shitty village?" he sneered. Yep Minato image of him was now completely slashed. He would not have someone bad mouth his village to his face. "I beg your pardon, who are you to criticize this village!?"

Minato courage he summoned left as quickly as it came as he felt an unbelievable killing intent that commanded him to shut up. "Listen, I don't care if you're the Hokage, You forget that it's YOU asking for help! Not the other way around." His voice had a dangerous edge to it. "If you don't kill that pride of yours, _Namikaze, _there. . **Consciences**"

Minato was suddenly reminded that he wasn't alone in the room as a sharp giant needle shot past his head. Making itself comfortable through a picture he had made recently.

"I will not have you insult master" Came a voice from behind. Minato looked down to find the same object inches away from his face. _When did he get behind me? _Minato thought. "Hiro, I'm sure it's been a misunderstanding right _Namikaze_?" He sounded amused Minato nodded with eagerness. Eagerness to get the trigger happy needle user away from him.

The men withdraw his weapon reluctantly. He bowed not to him but the Ryo. "I'm sorry for my behaviour" The man merely nodded.

"What's in it for me" The man turned to Minato. His tone, lazy. _All right Minato make it or break it! "_We are willing to shear 25 of our profits, we make using your money"

"60 percent" Minato gaped "If you take that much we will be no better off than were are! That highway robbery!"

"Mr Namikaze this is my price to help your village. If you don't take it, I'm leaving" Just to prove his point. He got up and started making his way to the door, having his bodyguard follow.

"Wait! We'll take it!" Minato was desperate and when a person's desperate they make rash decisions without thinking.

"Very good Mr Namikaze. I look forward to be doing business with you in the future." He couldn't see it but he could feel the smirk on his lips.

Ryo walked out of the door.

Minato didn't know it, but he just gave his own son a hold on the village…

When they were at a safe distance from the Hokage Tower. They burst out laughing.

(English) "D-did *chuckle* Y-y-y-ou see the way *chuckle* he looked at me?"

"I did, he looked like he was about to piss his pants!" They erupted into me laughs.

Ryo laugh was low and menacing that it will later cause nightmares for the surrounding villager for a full month. While Hiro laugh was soft and gentle.

Ryo gave Sasuke a mission to do since the boy refused to enter the village so Hiro came with him.

"Mr Kurama, please come with us" A voice said after the laughter died down. They turned to see a group of ANBU. Normally he would brush them off but what really got his attention were the emotionless faces of all the ANBU.

_Must be ROOT _thought Ryo. His father had told him all about ROOT, The leader and their operation's and it made him sick.

"I'm sorry but, I have places to be" Ryo said. The ROOT ANBU stiffened. "If you don't come with us, you are under arrest" One of them said. Both of them burst out laughing. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not a citizen of this village so, the law doesn't affect me" Ryo Said as if talking about the weather.

"You need to come with us" His voice never raising. "Or what?" The atmosphere became thick. The ROOT all want into a battle stance. They were ordered by Danzo to capture them so they can study them and use their techniques in ROOT.

Hiro stepped forward. "My Master has no time for weaklings, so why don't you tell who ever sent you piss off and kiss my ass!"

"Why you-

"What seems to the problem here" A voice said approaching them. They all turned to see who it was.

_That voice…_

_Please let it be not who I think it is._

_Please let it be not who I think it is._

_Please let it be not who I think it is._

To reveal…

Shikaku Nara.

_Oh shit._

Done!

This chapter is over! Father and Son finally reunite for both of them. Next Chapter Shikaku Finally shows up. How will Hiro (Shikamaru) react will he pretend to not know him? Will Shikaku see through Hiro act and find out? One thing for sure, Next chapter will be emotional! Spell check later. I'll release the next chapter when I have 130 followers for this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger by Chachingmel123

I finally have 129… It's close enough.

REWRITE- 20/11/14

As a reward….

I made this chapter SUPER LONG. SO enjoy!

I do not own Naruto all any cross reference mentioned here.

Mel: I have so much time…

Naruto: Okay…BYE!

Mel: Hold on.

Naruto: FREEDOM!

Mel: stay with me *sniff*

Naruto: …okay.

Mel: you don't know, how much that means to me!

Naruto: I did what's natural.

Mel: thank *Sniff*…..YOU! (Grabs Naruto and ties him up)

Naruto: y-you tricked me.

Mel: no shit, Sherlock!

Mel: Now you have to stay.

Naruto: NO, MY FREEDOM!

Note: Their will be multiple crossovers! And extreme awesomeness!

On with the chapter!

"Hello"- normal speech

"Hello"-Thoughts

"Hello"- Tail beasts

Last time

Hiro stepped forward. "My Master has no time for weaklings, so why don't you tell who ever sent you piss off and kiss my ass!"

"Why you-

"What seems to the problem here" A voice said approaching them. They all turned to see who it was.

That voice…

Please let it be not who I think it is.

Please let it be not who I think it is.

Please let it be not who I think it is.

To reveal…

Shikaku Nara.

Oh shit.

8\. Reunion: Father and Son.

"There is no problem at all." One of ANBU Stated, having seen that they had attracted a crowd. They felt exposed to have attracted so much attention. It was supposed to be a grab or subdue them, which then they will be integrated by Danzo to crack open their secrets. A simple mission turned complicated quickly.

"Oh really, because to me, it seems you were about to kidnap the man and his bodyguard" Shikaku said. The whole crowd broke out into murmurs as many listened to the Nara words.

"Why would you capture the man who not only helping the village but saving a lot of family's from starvation?" Shikaku stated while the ANBU were sweating bullets.

"Not only is he helping to keep the children off the streets and starving but also keeping us safe by paying for salary" Shikaku said lazily. He was well aware the effect he had on people and was exploiting it to the fullest. Meanwhile Hiro continued to stare at his 'father'. He had never heard so much bullshit in his life.

Soon the crowd broke out into protest. Shouts of "Have you no heart!" and "How can you be so cruel!" were heard everywhere.

_Dude, your father is scary_ Ryo connected to Hiro through their mind link. Hiro was suddenly filled with a sense of pride which he was struggling to push down, keeping his face blank.

"We apologise for our behaviour" One of them stepped out, bowing to the man who they tried to capture a seconded ago. "Apologue not accepted" Ryo smiled under his dark hood. Many looked at him in confusion. "You don't expect me to forgive you when you not only wasted my time when I have a tight schedule but tried to capture me" Ryo words were sweet but did nothing to conceal the hidden malice.

Hiro just sat back and watched him, he had a feeling that he was up to something. And when he's up to something, he knows he would end up laughing so hard, his sides hurt.

Ryo eyed the ROOT ANBU's with a predatory gleam; the men dissolved into their animal instincts and took a step back to run. "Oh, you're not getting out of this so easily…Bird Technique: Ugly Duckling!" There was a cloud of smoke which covered the whole street. Many cuffed as it got into their lungs. Most were waiting in anticipation. Waiting for what the Jitsu, had done. When the smoke cleared it was safe to say all burst into a fit of laughter even the Nara head.

Their stood the ANBU with the ugliest faces that they had ever seen! One had a stretched flat face with their two front teeth grown yellow and stretched to the neck. His eyes flat and stretched. His face was covered in blue paint and it was changing colour by the second. The others were no better. With similarities. If that wasn't enough to send the crowd in a laughing frenzy one of them started to talk only for it to come out in a high pitched tone, like when you inhale helium.

All the ANBU went red faced, head faced down in embarrassment. All just wanted to stop being the centre of attention. They used body flicker to get away not before Ryo said. "Bye, bye" in a baby voice which made them turn another shade of red. This served to make the crowd that had calmed down to go into another fit of laughter.

"Master…that was amazing!" Hiro barely chocked out, still trying to calm himself down.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week." Ryo bowed and many clapped.

"That my boy!" Kurama said, still laughing.

Ryo: 1 Danzo: 0

The crowd Dispersed.

Leaving Shikaku, Hiro and Ryo.

Alone.

"As amusing as that was." Shikaku wiped away a tear. "I am deeply sorry, for the problems we have caused you" He bowed at the two. "Please accept my sincere apologises and accept my invitation to dinner."

Ryo briefly glanced at Hiro, having a pretty good idea of what Hiro was feeling having reunited with his father. But this was a great way to test him; to see were his loyalties lye.

"Nara-san, we accept your offer" Ryo said, Hiro somehow managing to keep his face blank, body relaxed and eyes blank of emotion. The Nara seemed to light up, in a way he hasn't in years after his son disappeared. He felt the hole in his heart fill, for some reason..

I do not know.

Yet.

"I'll inspect you at around six" Shikaku was back to his lazy tone. The hooded men. Nodded.

He waved to them as them went to find a hotel to stay for tonight.

He turned around. He had a smile that hasn't been on his face. Or any smile for that matter.

For some reason he was looking forward to tonight. ..

~Hotel Room~

Ryo and Hiro ended up logging in an old building that was about to go under as the owners didn't have the money to montane it that is until, Ryo arrived and bought the Hotel and hired the staff. Because he was the owner now, he got to stay in it for free.

The door opened to reveal a nicely lit room. It had two king size beds, Fur Carpet, Amazing portrait's that can only be described as breath-taking. The walls were wooden and carved with such care it rival a boor room. Ice square table with beautiful marking around. With big soft couches and two Plasma screen TV! Not to mention the other parts of the room. It was practical a house!

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said we got the premium suite" Hiro said after taking in the surroundings.

Indeed it was.

Hiro opened up a sealing scroll and out appeared his suitcases. He practically hovered over to the bed at the far corner while saying "mine, mine, mine, mine, mine" like impatient child. Ryo shook his head at his friend antics.

He did the same thing but much more controlled and less crazy.

He removed his hood, allowing his black hair to move freely. He had been emotionally drained. With meeting his father and all. He was trying so hard to not strangle the man for putting him through hell. But took pleasure on how unconfutable he looked under his gaze.

Hiro gave him a look of understanding. Before preceded to put his hood down and eagerly rushed to one of the 2 TV's. He switched it on and started watching Pokémon.

Speaking of Pokémon, Ryo had a Chibi Zekrom.

He winced as he remembered how he underestimated the Pokémon.

# Flashback#

"Guys I want to introduce you to someone" Ryo spoke out loud after walking in comfortable silence. Hiro and Sasuke looked at him, puzzled.

Ryo fished out red and white mini balls from his belt (They couldn't tell because he was wearing a cloak) seeing their curious look's. "This is what you call a poke Ball, it used to capture and house a Pokémon" They sent him looks of confusion.

He sighed "It best to show you" He through of the balls. "Zekrom, I choose you" The ball opened and blue energy leaked out taking a form. When it finished materialising. "Zekrom". There stood a creature that was black and rock like, It had wings and had an angled head. It had sharp claws on his feet and had a screw for a tail let lit up blue in certain places. It would have been threatening if it wasn't for it being so small. It was safe to say they both stared at the creature before them for a good 20 minutes.

Ryo didn't show it but he was surprised at Zekrom form. When he was in the Pokémon world it was huge and looked very deadly. But it shrunk and dear he say . Cute.

"I have a theory" Kurama offered.

I'm listening Naruto asked, genially interested in what his father had to say.

"I think the reason for the change, is because. The laws of physics are different here than in the Pokémon world, I highly doubt Kami would allow us to carry something that huge over so he shrunk him" Kurama mused.

So what you're saying is that because where in a different world in caused Zekrom to adjust to fit in with the world Naruto said.

"Yes, but it's only a hypothesis" Kurama said eyeing the Pokémon.

Naruto came out his thoughts.

Hiro was the first to recover. "Aw, he so cute" Hiro said, the Pokémon suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Hiro sweep him in in his arms and hugged tightly while make cooing sounds. Ryo and Sasuke, both sweat dropped at the scene.

"Zekrom" Zekrom said, looking annoyed. He started glowing red and Hiro felt heat rush through him. He dropped the Pokémon and examined his arm's that now looked like beef jerky.

Everyone winced at the state of them. Hiro gave the Pokémon a look of fear. While the Pokémon was happily munching on an apple not caring about what he done.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Hiro voice squeaked. Ryo broke out into a fit of laughter. Even the stoic Uchiha couldn't help but smile.

Hiro glared at them. "Why don't you bastards stop laughing and help heal me before I die from blood loss!"

#End of flashback#

He rubbed his arms sorely. The burns were gone but they pain still there.

"I'm getting ready for dinner" Ryo called from the Bathroom.

Hiro didn't reply.

~Bathroom~

Ryo sighed. He could tell something was bothering him. He would too if he left home where he was loved and was reunited years later.

# Time skips 5pm#

"Now tell me what wrong" Ryo demanded, He decided to take the direct approach. Hiro smiled dropped and was placed with a trouble face. Should I say it? Hiro wondered and judging by the intense look he was getting.

It was now or never.

"I was thinking about my parents." Hiro admitted. Ryo face softened to a certain degree. "I was thinking about telling them" Hiro said looking anywhere but the man.

"About, what?" Ryo asked, he hoped he was wrong to be the conversation was heading. "About who I really am" Hiro summoned his courage and looked at the man. What he saw terrified him. Staring right at him was a blank cold mask. He said in a bone-chilling voice "Why?" Hiro paled a bit. "So that they can help us with the destruction of Konoha"

Ryo eyes softened a bit as he understood the need for family but he had to lay down the cold hard truth. "Can you imagine, the whole Nara clan helping us?" His words dug into him. "Do you think they will betray the village? Even if they agree, there is no telling, that someone would still inform the Hokage" His words rug true. "But" He was going to protest when he was cut off. "If you want to be betrayed and eventually executed for treason, Go ahead and tell them."

"But their my parents!" Hiro cried out.

"No, they're not!" Ryo voice raising, Hiro felt his anger rising "They are Shikamaru Nara parents not Hiro Maka!" Hiro eyes widened. Ryo grabbed Hiro by the collar. "You cannot back out now, Hiro; you choose to go down this path. That means seeing it through to the end!" A tear dropped down from Hiro face. "Say it!" Hiro flinched "I don't know them, Shikamaru does but I don't!" Hiro was shaking. "I Am HIRO MAKA not SHIKAMARU NARA! The people who invited us mean nothing! They are total strangers to me! I will only respond to my name and follow my masters order's only! SHIKAMARU and HIRO are two completely different people! MY Purpose is to serve my master !Ryo yelled, he know what he said was harsh but he had to tell him. He released him from his grip.

Hiro cried, he was an emotional rack. "SAY IT!" He flinched. Choking back a sob. "I-I am Hir-ro Maka… not s-Shikamaru Nara!" His voice was shaky and was on the verge of a wail. "The people who invited us, mean nothing!" his voice gaining confidence.

~Nara Compound~

Shikaku Nara didn't know why but he suddenly felt pain. A sense of dread and horror filled the whole compound. Everyone felt it but they didn't know why.

~Back to the Hotel~

"They are total strangers! I will only respond to my name and follow masters orders only!" The light in his eyes dimmed, it was faint but still there. "And?" Ryo asked. Hiro seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. The light in his eyes flicked on and off. His voice seemed to have been caught in his throat. But he forced it out. "Shikamaru and Hiro are completely different people..." It came out horse. "What is your purpose?" Ryo asked, "My purpose is to serve my master. "

"SAY IT AGAING!" Ryo shouted.

"Shikamaru and Hiro are completely different people"

"My purpose it serve my master "

"AGAIN!"

"SHIKAMARU AND HIRO ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!"

"My purpose is to serve my master "

"AGAIN!"

"SHIKAMARU AND HIRO ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!"

"MY PURPOSE IS TO SERVE MY MASTER! "

All of a suddenly Hiro slumped down on the floor.

When he woke up and looked up at him. Ryo smiled mentally, the light that shone had vanished. Hiro bowed, looking up at his master with awe. "Master, we should get ready to leave" He said weakly as if he wasn't fit to be in his presence.

Ryo nodded and began getting ready. He stopped, decided test him. "Hiro have you heard of someone called Shikamaru Nara" Hiro looked at him, puzzled. He showed no recognition of the name. "No master, I have not, is it important?"

That was all the answer he needed to come to one conclusion.

Shikamaru Nara was gone.

~Nara compound~

The duo made their way to the gate of the Nara compound.

"Halt, state your business!" the Gate keeper said, He was quite grumpy as he was about to tuck into dinner when he was disturbed and realised by the time he comes back, it will be cold.

As they stepped into the light. They gate keeper finally inspected them. The first, a young man that seemed to be in his 20's dressed in black jean and black jacket with the design of a fox at the back. His hade dark blue crisscross eyes and had a sharp jaw with black sunglasses on to top of his long spiky hair that went down in some places. His black T-shirt hade a picture of a skeleton Dragon. He wore spiked boots. He had….fangs? Add with the effect of the piercing gaze. He looked intimidating.

"My name is Ryo Kurama, perhaps you heard of me" A flash of recognition appeared on the keepers face. "Me and My body guard here, have been invited by the Nara Head for dinner" Ryo said, a small smile on his lips.

Another stepped out "My name is Hiro Maka, please to make your acquaintance" He bowled.

The Keeper finally took notice of the second presence. He did a double take. The guy in his 20's wore a red T-shirt that said 'I look badass in anything'. He a green Jacket with the number ten in a black circle. (Sound familiar?) He wore red mid-length red jeans with black chains attached. He had black combat boots that look like cow boy boots. He wore a black expensive looking watch that was green and black with a circle in the middle that where divided in black and green. (Yes it what you think it is)

What made his eyes bulge was how much he looked like the son of the Nara head that disappeared years ago. He was about to call out to him but stopped when he noticed differences between the two. There was no Air of laziness about him. His hair looked like he just stepped out of the shower. For some reason, he couldn't imagine him muttering the word all Nara's were famous for.

'Troublesome'

His eyes were alert but relaxed and warm. The way he held himself was different, not at all like the Nara lazy stances. His stance was the result of hard work and constant battle. He waited to see if there was any spark that would show recognition.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

.

.

.

.

Even though he only had little contact with the young Nara but enough so he could recognise him. Seeing no shift in his eyes or anything to give him away. He came to the only conclusion he could. _They really are two different people_ the gate keeper thought after observing him. "Of course you may come in". He pressed a button that connected to the main house. There was a soft buzz before a voice came out. "Yes, what is it?"

The keeper spoke into the mouth piece on the wall. "Mr Kurama has arrived". There was a pause. "Let him through" The gate keeper nodded, he opened the gate.

"Have a good day!" He waved to them as they entered the compound.

He eagerly went back into his house to finish his food.

He when stepped through the door. He was greeted by his wife.

Finishing off his food.

#Scene change#

As they wondered down the path to the Nara main house. Hiro couldn't help but be awed at the sight. Everything was so peaceful. He consumed everything like a child. It's so beautiful…**to bad I have to destroy it** Hiro thought darkly. Ryo on the other hand was pleased. So far, no one suspects anything. There were no signs of Shikamaru personality breaking though. He suspected that he had unconsciously sealed away Shikamaru Nara memories. Making him fully take on Hiro Maka persona and traits.

#Scene Change#

Yoshino Nara. The wife of Shikaku Nara. Had thought nothing could surprise her anymore. Through the years and loss of her son, she had become a shadow of her former self.

So when a tall sunglasses wearing man shows up on her door step with a person that looked almost identical to her son except seemed to be older then what he was now.

She thought she was in a Jitsu.

Snapping out of her daze, she spiked her Chakra.

"KIA!"

Nothing happened.

"KAI!"

Still nothing.

"Um, madams are you okay?" The Shikamaru look alike asked. He was quite worried because she had been looking at him strangely for a full 2 minutes and was starting to fill uncomfortable.

She nodded dumbly not trusting her own voice. She motioned for them to come inside. They did. She noticed that he let Ryo walk in first before coming in himself.

"I'll be right back" She left her guest in the living room. She went in search for her husband.

She found Shikaku in a game of checkers with himself. She taped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Come with me" She said, practically dragging him through the compound. Shikaku quirked an eyebrow at the energy she was displaying. "What do you want me to see?" He asked curiously.

"Did you know that one of the men that you asked for dinner looks almost identical to Shikamaru?" This defiantly got his attention and he gave her a look of disbelief. "I not joking, he could be our son! Our son has returned back to us!" Shikaku looked at her sadly, he know how much she wanted to be a family again. He didn't have the heart to tell her. That it might just be a look's and not be their son. Shikaku sighed and muttered the words 'troublesome women' "Fine, I'll see him. But I will find out." She gave him a grateful look.

He entered the House. It was a sight that would forever be engraved into his memories. Their sitting on the table was Hiro Maka reading a book. His hair a mess giving him a animalistic look and face showed he was completely absorb in the. Shikaku took the time to study the man's features and was shocked how much he had Nara traits. _When she said he looked like him, she wasn't kidding _Shikaku thought. He took note of the different air around the man.

Son:0 Not Son:1

Hiro looked up and Shikaku froze. His eyes seemed to bore into him with a calculating gaze. He stopped and smiled a very unlike Nara smile. He couldn't help to hope for a hint of recognition in his eyes. But found none. In fact they were duller than normal. _how odd_…

"Oh Nara-sama, we are grateful for inviting us to your wonderful home" Was it him or did he detect a hint of sarcasm?

Son:0 Not Son: 2

Just then Ryo walked into the room. Shikaku looked up puzzled at the black haired man, standing in the doorway. Shikaku watched as Hiro seemed to brighten up like a light bulb. He got down on one knee and bowed. "Master, I hope you had a nice rest" The Man smiled. "Oh course, I need my strength" Suddenly Shikaku was reminded of what happened earlier on and began putting pieces together. He called him master and the bodyguard called the black hood man, master. They both have the same voice so this man must have been the man in the black cloak He thought. "Welcome to our home Mr Kurama" Shikaku decided to test his theory out. Sure enough the man attention was drawn to him. "Please call me Ryo, My name is Ryo and this" He gestured to Hiro. "Is Hiro Maka." The man stood up and bowled not nearly as one would expect from facing a clan leader.

Son: 1 Not Son: 2

"Forgive, my servant for showing lack of respect, he thinks that respect is earned not given" _wise words_ Shikaku thought. The theory that this was his son was looking less and less likely every second. Meanwhile His wife was confused as hell, on what was going on and kept taking glances at Hiro. Hiro was completely aware of her not so stealth glances and made a note to avoid the women.

"It's okay, it very hummable way to live by" Shikaku said, he was half expecting for Hiro to puff out his chest in pride of being praised, like his son when he got praises from him but was surprised when he didn't even blink. Hiro only showed happiness when it was connected to his master, somehow hr couldn't help to feel hurt by this.

Son: 1 Not Son: 3

"Why don't we talk at the dinner?" He motioned for them to sit down. He took note of the disappointed look on Hiro face. After been spoiled rotten by the Futuristic hotel room, he was disappointed to be back to eating on the floor. His wife served the food and they sat quietly eating dinner. It's time to ask some questions Shikaku thought, not really wanting to ask but been forced to anyway.

"Where are you from Hiro?" Shikaku asked decided to be direct. The man froze and looked at him with a bit of confusion. "I don't mean to be rude, but isn't it none of your business?" He was blunt. Shikaku embrown twitched in irritation. He muttered someone thing about Troublesome, Young man and their attitude. Ryo was fighting hard not break down laughing. He was tempted to leave the questioning but a glare from his wife told him otherwise. "How did you meet Ryo-san" As soon as those words left his mouth. The effect was immediate. He watched as his eyes glazed over as if looking into a memory. His eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. Love and Loyalty was the most common.

Interesting…

"Excuse me, I have to talk with my wife." His voice left no room for argument. He grabbed his wife and dragged her outside.

"Well?" She asked impatient.

He sighed. "Other than his looks, he has nothing else in common with our son. He is not him."

"But he is!" She tried to protest. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Call it a mother's intuition! When I saw him, it was like something in me that was missing was filled" Shikaku gave her a hard look. "Please let me try to prove it. He may have lost his memory!" She pleaded, preforming the poppy eyes Jitsu. No man can hope to stand against them.

"Fine but just one shot!" Shikaku warned. Yoshino smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She let go and skipped to the room.

Hiro didn't know why but he was suddenly filled with a sense of dread.

"Hiro-san can you please help me with something?" Yoshino called down from the hall. He got up and made his way to the voice. He entered into a room that looked like nobody had used it in years. He spotted a photograph of a young boy, the spitting image of the Nara head. "What do you want me to do?" she gestured to a box. He picked it up, not noticing her move to the door and locks it. "This is heavy, what in this?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Oh, just you're stuff."

He froze. "What are you talking about?" For some reason he imagined, a fan girl doing this and the very thought of them when him flinch.

"Why can't you remember, Shikamaru? If you remember, we would be a family again" Hiro looked up noticing the crazed look in her eyes. _Oh hell no! I am not going to be held hostage by a sociopath of a woman!_ "Son, why won't you say anything?" She asked. He suddenly started shaking, she took it as a sign that he was remembering, she draw closer. "Shush, don't cry, mama here for you. We will work on getting your memories back." She embraced him.

_Now!_

Hiro raised his hand and struck her at a point in her neck. She passed out. He let the body drop.

Putting an explosive tag on the door.

He got a safe distance away before it exploded. The result was a giant hole in the wall. He looked around making sure nobody was coming and sprinted to the living room.

He opened the door, panting really hard, looking like the dogs of hell were after him. "Master * pant* n-need…to leave NOW!" Ryo didn't need any more prompting. He could sense the urgency in his voice.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Shikaku asked. "Your wife..." It was barely a whisper but he heard it. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion. "YOUR WIFE IS CRAZY!?" as if on cue the women smashed through the wall. Shikaku let loose a girlish scream. She had a bundle of rope in her hands. "You should stay Shikamaru, we can be family!" Her face was downright insane.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

The insane women started walking forward, he took a step back.

"SHIKAMARU, LET BE A FAMILY!" 

"Why, do you keep calling me that?!"

He looked to Shikaku, for answers. The man was currently cowering under a table.

Noticing eyes on him, he cleared his throat. "Shikamaru- is the name of our son, that disappeared years ago and you bear a striking resemblance." Hiro eyes widened at the news. "If it wasn't for how much older you looked, we would have assumed, you had lost your memory." Shikaku had gathered some courage to come out from under the table. He still had hope that this was his son no matter how small, the possibility was. He realised that the feeling that he had when he met him, was the love that a father had for a son.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiro was quite.

He had an unreadable expression.

Hiro could feel something trying to resurface within in him, he didn't know why but he wanted to accept it, he wanted to be a family, even though he only just met them. He felt like he had known them for years…

His head started throbbing; Image flashed into his head, images of a younger him and the people in front of him. _Where are these images coming from? _ he shook his head to clear his mind, suddenly the urge died down and he forgot about his previous thoughts. The memories locked back up with extra protection.

Shikaku saw the changing expressions and hope shone in his eyes. _Could this be my son? _Ryo watched silently. He noticed the inner struggle in his servant. He made a mental note to find a way to completely erase Shikamaru existence. Hiro next words made him smile. "My name is Hiro. Hiro Maka. Age 20" The hope that shined in Shikaku eyes died. "And anyone that thinks otherwise is wrong! So tell your wife over there to stop being delusional about me being her son, I am an Orphan! I don't even remember my parents!"

Shikaku ears perked up at the last bit. _He doesn't remember…there's still a chance then. _Just before he was about to open his mouth, he stopped.

Hiro turned to him, he heart rate stopped. The way he looked at him…..

Like….

Like….

.. a complete stranger.

"Now if you excuse me Nara-san, we will be leaving now"

Gone was the respect in his voice, Shikaku had to stop himself from shuddering at the cold tone.

Hiro felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed before he looked back to face his master. He relaxed, an action that did not go unnoticed by the Nara head.

"**Teleportation Technique**!"

"Wait, don't take him!" She yelled but it was too late. They vanished in a burst of speed.

"Shikaku, he took him, he took him, our son" She repeated over and over again. Shikaku pulled her into a hug.

Trying to comfort his wife as she was going insane.

One thought on his mind.

_Shikamaru was that really you? If so, how can we get you to remember us?_

For once, he didn't find it troublesome.

~Somewhere~

Hiro opened his eyes. To see a village. One flag had a symbol that he never seen before.

"Hiro welcome to the village of~

DONE!

IT's done.

Well the reunion of father and child is over. SO MUCH happened! Hiro is conflicted with his identity and in the end decides to lock Shikamaru up. He starts doubting himself and has Ryo pound it into him. Hiro escaped from his mother who want insane. Pokémon and ben 10 references! The village is finally up! People DO NOT ask me when Naruto comes. It's unbelievable how many ask where Naruto is? To answer, there will be an upcoming chapter when Ryo turn's back into Naruto. Only in the finally phase of the plan.

It time for you to decide what the village should be called.

Village hidden in the shadows

Village hidden in darkness

Village hidden in hate

(welcome to any suggestions!)

Results on 12th November.

I gave you what you wanted a long chapter. So I deserve to rest and take time to revise for my upcoming exam. I will check for spelling mistakes later.

Mel: I so tied, I'm going to eat. Then to bed. Let yourself out of the cage.

Naruto: really?

Mel: Shut up and do it BEFORE I GET CRANKY!

Naruto: Okay.. (unlocks cage)

Mel: Meat, meat,meat.

Naruto: Raman is better…

Mel: YOU BETTER TAKE BACK THAT STATEMENT BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!

Naruto: Meat is the best!

Mel: Ah..nap time.


	9. Chapter 9

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger chapter9 by Chachingmel123

Chapter 9 is finally here.

Do not own Naruto.

Decided 14th was too far so updated early.

I asked.

You voted.

..

The results are in….

….

….

…..

…

**_Last time.. _**

_He opened the door, panting really hard, looking like the dogs of hell were after him. "Master * pant* n-need…to leave NOW!" Ryo didn't need any more prompting. He could sense the urgency in his voice._

_"Why are you leaving so soon" Shikaku asked. "Your wife" It was barely a whisper but he heard it. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion. "I'm not at all sorry to say this….YOUR WIFE IS CRAZY?!" as if on cue the women smashed through the wall. Shikaku let loose a girlish scream. She had a bundle of rope in her hands. "You should stay Shikamaru, we can be family" Her face was downright insane._

_"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Hiro yelled at the insane women. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed before he looked back to face his master. He relaxed an, action that did not go unnoticed by the Nara head._

_"Teleportation Technique!"_

_"Wait, don't take him!" She yelled but it was too late. They vanished in a burst of speed._

_"Shikaku, he took him, he took him, our son" She repeated over and over again. Shikaku pulled her into a hug._

_Trying to comfort his wife as she was going insane._

_For once, he didn't find it troublesome._

_~Somewhere~_

_Hiro opened his eyes. To see a village. One flag had a symbol that he never seen before._

"Hiro welcome to the village of~

**9\. Village hidden in the shadows!**

"Hiro welcome to the village hidden in the Shadows!" Ryo beamed, obviously proud of the village. It had taken him a long time to find people who wanted to join the village having a hard time trusting humans. He not only searched all of the Elemental Nations but other universes as well.

Hiro looked once again at the symbol of the village. It was black smoke with a backdrop of purple.

_why do I feel like, this is a really scary village? _

"Let me give you a tour of the village"

Ryo grabbed Hiro by the arm and began walking to the village. To say Hiro was shocked was a understatement. The streets where a mixture of people with different skin colour and monsters that were called 'AKUMA'. He defiantly felt uncomfortable; he could feel their eyes boring into his back.

"First stop, the ninja academy" They approached a gothic looking building that reeked of death.

Hiro stared at the building, turning servile shades of white.

"Aren't you coming?" Hiro was snapped out his thoughts and noticed his master was already making his way through the corridor of the building. It took time to catch up. They came to a solid black door.

'This is way too creepy…" Hiro thought. The door extruded an ominous feeling.

"What are you wait for? go in." Ryo said growing impatient at his hesitance to open the door.

Summoning up his courage, he put his hand on the door handle, snakingly turned it.

The door opened.

He blinked.

The only word to describe it was battle arena.

It was absolutely huge!

It was like he went back into the roman times.

The only though going through his mind was 'Why is there an occult symbol in the middle of the arena?"

His took a step back out of the door and inspected for any Genjistu. Then he stepped in. Then out. He sent a questioning gaze at his master, who looked smug.

"Your probably, wondering how it's bigger on the inside then it is on the outside." Ryo only got a nod from him. "A friend of mine helped me with it, while I was traveling" When he saw Hiro was about to say something, he cut him off. "And no, I won't tell you who it is. He's a very busy man"

# in the TARDIS#

"Achoo!" Doctor who, sneezed.

"You know. It's said when a person sneezes, someone is talking about you" Clara Noble aka. The impossible girl said.

"IM SO BORED!"

Clara rolled her eyes.

#Back to Ryo and Hiro#

Hiro took a seat while Ryo made himself comfortable as a soft arm chair appeared out of nowhere. He looked down; finally noticing the people down there. His eyes swept to someone with white hair. At first he thought it was an old man but he quickly realised that he was the same age as him. He had a tattoo on his eye wearing a combination of a white trench coat and a clown outfit. What really draw his eyes was that he had a black skeleton like arm with a cross at the back of his palm.

"His Name is Allen walker" Ryo said pulling him out of his thoughts. "That arm of his is something called an anti-akuma weapon" Hiro was reminded of the AKUMA that he'd seen around the village. He shivered at the thought. "you would have expect him not be very popular with the akuma in the village, he actually quite popular" Hiro shot him a look of disbelief. "He has something 'special' that makes him well liked by the akuma" Hiro wondered what made him 'special' but seeing as his master would not go into it anymore he filed it away for another time.

Hiro attention went back to Allen walking.

"Okay kids, the key to activating you innocence is focusing some of your will into it." Allen said, well aware Mr Kumara was watching him.

Most of the kids could did it on their first try but some couldn't.

"You suck as a teacher" One yelled. Allen went into Anime style depression making everyone sweat drop.

"This boring, we want to hear stories of life as an apprentice!" Another one yelled. All the kids nodded.

The Ominous feeling was back.

Hiro searched for where the feeling was coming from. His eyes landed on Allen walker. He seemed to have done a one-eighty in personality. Allen now sported black horns on his head and his usual smile looked sinister.

"You want to hear about that" Allen voice was low and a part of his face dark. His eyes reduced to white sockets staring down the trembling kids.

"WHERE SORRY, WE WON'T BRING IT UP AGAIN!"

.Allen instantly calmed down.

His smile returned to normal. "Well as long as you understand."

Hiro sweat dropped at how quick the change in personality was.

"We spent enough time. On to the next part of the tour" Ryo called out, he was already making his way to the door.

"Y-yes"

"What you just saw for people who have the power of innocence so it like, a bloodline on a few have it." Hiro Nodded at the explanation.

"Let's, go to the weapons section of the academy, it has two instructors." Hiro shot him a puzzled look, it wasn't everyday one class had two teachers.

They came to a door that was covered in gold. Hiro gaped at the expensive looking door.

He twisted the handle.

The room looked very much like a dojo.

He spotted on of the teacher. Again he looked about similar age. He had black mop hair. And sharp angler eyes. He wore a black school uniform with his jacket around his shoulders. What got his eyes was the yellow chick bird on his shoulder.

"Kyoya Hibari meets Hiro Maka. Hiro Maka meets Kyoya Hibari" Hiro put his hand out expecting the man to do shake it. That why he was completely defenceless when Hibari lunged at him with his Cloud Tonfas in both hands (Look it up).

He barely dogged.

"What the hell man!"

"Your envision skills are impression."

Hibari lunged for a second an attack. This time Hiro was ready and pulled out a Black sword. Both fighter were in a deadlock.

"Take this seriously or I'll bite you to death!"

"What the hell Sico?!"

Suddenly the door opened, successfully halting the fight. There stood a man with messy blond hair in a green stripped hat. "Hibari-chan are you fighting again?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Tch"

The man seemed to take notice of others in the room. "Oh excuse me, I didn't introduce myself" He pulled out a white Japanese fan. "My Name is Kisuke Urahara, at your service. Would you like to join me for some tea?" Hiro sweat dropped. _Why am I meeting weirdo's today?_

At that moment Ryo stepped in. "We would love to however we have a busy schedule" Kisuke looked ready to cry. "It's okay, just come and visit me, when you're available"

Ryo smiled before dragging and relived Hiro behind him.

"on to the next stop, the technology department. We have Tony stark the head of it. His work is highly advanced for the ninja world, it's lucky that he only makes to help people or** I would have to put him down."** Ryo finished darkly. Hiro took a step back.

#Technology department#

Tony didn't know why but a shiver ran down his spine.

#Back to R and H#

"Here we are!" The automated door opened when they got close.

Just by stepping in, he know, he had entered into a different world.

The floor tiles were moving left to right. Ryo hopped on one and Hiro did the same. They started moving. Hiro took the time to inspect the place. Chairs were levitating. There were huge white screen everywhere. The information from the screen could come out and the person could touch and put it to go us. Hiro noticed everyone had the latest tablets and used it like it was a part of them. They came to a Tunnel and it went dark. Suddenly a light object rushed past Hiro head. Soon there were millions going in different directions.

"what are those?" Hiro watched in awe. "These are data that were created by Xana" Ryo answered, he them went on to explained who Xana was. Which raised alarms in Hiro head. "Don't worry, he stopped trying to take over the real world years ago now he just wants to help." Hiro nodded dumbly.

Soon they entered into another tunnel and approached a white boxed room. The door was made out of pure crystal. Hiro opened the door.

His eyes landed on the man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey iron man t-shirt and black jeans. He sat on one of the hover chairs from earlier. He was currently looking through some data. "Xana put the data from last night training"

/would it kill you to say please? / A computerized voice answered.

"That was my please" Tony said in a sweet tone.

The computer grumbled, knowing he won't ever say please and was fighting a losing battle.

"It seems you busy here" A voice said. Tony turned to the voice. To see an amused Ryo and a confused Hiro.

"Oh, boss, didn't see you there." Tony said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "God, I can't get use to calling you, boss." he said like an afterthought.

"Hiro meet Tony. Tony meet Hiro." They shook hands. _Finally someone who doesn't attack me._

"In his world. I challenged Tony to a fight and if he lose, he will working under me. Of course he was cocky" Tony growled. "he was beaten easily within the space of 2 minutes with his armour on and all his other armours." Ryo finished smugly. "You don't have to remind me every time you see me!" Tony was depressed in the corner.

They both sweat dropped. "Anyway, show me what you're working on." Tony seemed to come to life and he eagerly gestured to one of the suits. "This is iron armour mark v6. It's stocked with the latest high tech machinery. Rocket busters, Turbo engine, invisibility cloaking shield, camouflage shield-"

"Does it make Ramen?" Ryo interrupted him. Tony sweat dropped

"ur..no."

"What kind of armour doesn't make RAMEN?!" he cried out, not noticing the huge sweat forming on both Hiro and Tony. "If you want sir, I can add that into it" Tony asked warily. Ryo brightened up like a light bulb.

"You're doing fine work, continue what doing"

"S-sir yes sir"

Hiro followed behind Ryo. He gave Tony a hang in their sign. Tony smiled gratefully. He went back to his work.

/ Mr Kurama left you something before he left/ Xana said.

"Xana what is it" Tony didn't know why but he was feeling and feeling of dread.

Suddenly a hatch opened up on the celling, releasing a pile of paper. Tony quirked an eyebrow at this "It just paper."

/look closely/ Xana said. Did he detect some sadism in his voice? Tony looked closer. His eyes widened. "t-t-this i-is"

/yes/

/paperwork!/ .

"NNNNNNnnnnnnnoooooooooo!"

/He would like it all done by next week on Monday/ Xana said with obvious amusement.

#back with R and H#

Hiro looked back his master. Suddenly he heard scream, he turned to him questionably. Ryo tried and failed to look innocent but failed to keep the grin off his face.

"Now let's go to the martial arts academy" He know full well that he was avoiding the subject and judging by the look Hiro was giving him, he know it too.

They came to an old looking dojo. In fact it looked quite scary. The grass around it had died. Vultures circled the dojo. _Om god is that blood on the walls and sign_ Hiro paled.

"Ah it seems, you came to visit." Hiro turned around and his eyes widened. There, walking towards them was a dried up mommy. It put a bonny hand on his shoulder. "Young man do you want to try out for the dojo" His tone was dark and sinister. "N-N-no T-t-thank y-you" Hiro shaking said. "Oh that's too bad….**we need more souls**"

_That's it! I can't take much more of this_ Hiro pulled out a necklace made out of garlic and puts it around his neck. He held a wooden spear in on hand and a cross in the other. "Spirit be gone, Spirit be gone, Spirit be gone"

"What are you doing" Ryo asked, seat dropped down his cheek.

"Can't you see I'm cleaning the spirit?!"

The 'spirit' just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What, you're doing is for vampires."

"NANI?!"

Hiro went into depression mode.

Suddenly the corpse began to shimmer to revealing a tall male. He had black hair with a strip pulled forward. It had streaks of green it. His eyes where that of a snake, making him shiver. He wore bronze armour.

"Chase Young, meet Hiro Maka. Hiro Maka meet Chase Young." Instead of shaking hands Chase turned into a giant lizard. His lizard tongue flicked in the air, tasting it. "Hiro Maka, age 17, has an IQ of 170. You smell of sweat suggesting you do Martial arts however it doesn't linger suggesting you've only been training hard in under 10 years which means you were a lazy ass and a weirdo" he finished his summary. Hiro was red from embarrassment from the jab at his pride.

Ryo decided to step in to save his friend from further embarrassment. "Do you find everything to your liking here?"

Chase turned back to human form. "The air is so nice here….**so dark and my power continues to grow" **

"Oh that's great!" Ryo smiled as if nothing was wrong with the sentence. He ignored the look Hiro was shooting him.

"Let's go to speed course." Ryo dragged him from the dojo. Chases eyes continue to follow the dark hair and Hiro gulped.

"Here we are!" Hiro looked around. He found himself, in track and field area. _Everything looks norm….WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!? _

His eyes landed on a giant black hedgehog. It had red streaks in his hair and white fur. It wore white gloves and black, red and yellow skates.

As if he could feel eyes on him, the hedgehog turned around to face them. It glared at him. _Great another sasuke _Hiro couldn't help but think.

"This is shadow the Hedgehog. He's currently suffering from amnesia but he agreed to join the village. He trains the ninja's to be even faster than the speed of sound so our ninja's can evade enemies, saving their lives and if for some reason our machines break down. We can still get to our destination just as quickly" Hiro was now giving the brooding hedgehog a look of respect. Shadow wouldn't show it but he was fighting hard not to blush in embarrassment.

"There is no way this thing is that fast!" His finger was rudely in front of the hedgehog. "Put that arm away, before I rip it off" Shadow sent a warning glare at him. "If you don't believe me perhaps a race on this track. Here and now"

Hiro looked thoughtful. Shadow was sure he would say yes.

"Shadow... Take that offer and shove it up your ass." Shadow was shocked. "There isn't anything to gain and why would I unnecessarily sweat for something so stupid?" Shadow just stood there and stared before he smiled. _Not quite sasuke then _Hiro thought. "My respect for you just went up a notch" _what he respected me from the beginning?! What the hell?!_

"Let one day have that race, Hiro"

_Hold on, I didn't give him my name. How did he know?!_

"Well, see you later" Shadows glided off so fast he disappeared in a blink.

"Shadow is our spy master so his ability to travel to places really fast and collect information and also be able to protect himself. Is what this village needs."Ryo appeared beside Hiro side.

"Now to the last destination!"

"THERE'S MORE!?"

"We don't have time to day to go through the whole village so this will be our final destination." Ryo said lazily, putting Kakashi Lazy stance to shame.

#Konoha#

Kakashi shivered.

"What wrong?" Minato asked.

"I feel a disturbance in the lazy universe"

"…"

"….."

"Kakashi. Get out of my office."

"…."

#Back to R and H#

Ryo followed by Hiro walked through a dark black corridor in a menacing tower in the middle of the village "last stop is the acting academy, since it quite difficult for ninja's to be able to go undercover as it's hard to become fully your character.

_Why is there not a single normal looking building in this village?_ Hiro found himself thinking but unable to ask.

They eventually came across a door with lots of idol stickers on it. _It looks like a fan girl's room _Hiro sweat dropped. Ryo knocked and the door opened with a creak. Light shone out gap made and a girl with orange hair short hair and golden eyes, she wore an extreme pink 'Love Me' uniform. It made Hiro want to burn it. She looked up at her crouching position. She looked like she was caught doing something bad before she schooled her features and said in a professional tone "Ah Mr Kurama, what made you stop by here today"

"I would like you to be introduced to someone." Ryo gestured to Hiro. "Hiro Maka meet Kyoko Mogami, The number one love me member. Her and her partner Ren Tsurugi are teaching the ninja's here and villagers how to get into a character such for missions or if someone were to come by and was not part of the village, we can play it off as not a ninja village it makes it harder for nosy villages such Iwa and Konoha to find us." Hiro nodded at his reasoning.

"Well if that's all, I better get back to work" Kyoko said a bit to quickly for them. It was obvious she was hiding something. Hiro eyes narrowed to the retreating form. "We would like to come in" Just before the door shut, Ryo stuck his foot out preventing it from closing. Kyoko suddenly looked several shades paler. "We could always talk outside, there is no reason to look inside!" her eyes crossed a bit in hopes she was convincing.

"Kyoko" Ryo called out in a dangerously low voice. She 'yelped'. She turned around shaking "Yes sir."

"Won't you let us in?" he said it like a question but everyone could hear it was a demand with dangerous tone underneath it. He was smiling. _Holy shit! His mile is even scarier than Ren's demon lord smile! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! _Kyoko found herself cowering at the man.

She nodded shaking and with a bit of reluctance opened the door wide. Hiro eyes immediately scanned the room for she was hiding. Ryo noticed at the corner of his eye that Kyoko was trying and failing to hide something behind her back. "Kyoko what do you have behind your back?" Kyoko froze, she know, she was caught. Her eyes darted for an escape route to only find the only exit blocked. She cursed herself for not running as soon as the door open. But she secretly know, she would get caught very quickly but still it didn't hurt to try!

"Kyoko show me what you're hiding"

Kyoko was now aware that Hiro eyes were now on her, burring into her, trying to dissect her apart. "What are you talking about. I have nothing behind me. NOTGHING!" Hiro winced at the loud volume. _Dam she could give Sakura a run for her money _Hiro thought.

#Konoha#

Sakura sneezed, she mumbled about cowards to freighted to show their face, and not talk behind her back.

#Scene Change#

"Kyoko…..**give it to me"** Ryo was running out of patients with the stubborn walking eyesore of girl. He used the tone that said. 'You will obey or their will be pain'. When used, it usually meant the conversation was over.

Kyoko sighed in defeat and pulled out what she was hiding behind her back. To real a life sized doll of Ren.

Nobody said anything for a while.

"I was playing to give it as a gift to the president granddaughter"

Kyoko said weakly.

'_A little girl would actual like that?'_

_'It greatly disturbing to have it extremely life like'_

Nobody know that Ren had come back from whatever he was doing and approached the door when Kyoko pulled out the doll. He was currently staring at the doll with a shocked expression.

Kyoko went a deep shade of red. She looked up and noticed Ren standing in the door way. Their eyes locked.

Hiro and Ryo looked back and forth the two knowing they were about to watch a great romantic drama unfold. Ryo summoned to recliner chairs covered in far and a table with two bags of popcorn. They both sat down and watched the show.

There was a awkward silence in the air.

Ren was the first to speak up. "I didn't know you felt that way Mogami-san?" He voice clearly aim to tease. Kyoko looked like the world was going to end.

"r-r-rr—r-en it's not w-w-what you think. " Kyoko tried to defend knowing it was exactly what it looks like.

"Don't lie to me Mogami-san?" Ryo voice was suddenly dark. His voice lessened when he saw he was scaring her. He sighed.

_Oh come on! This is pathetic! They clearly love each other so why don't some grows some gusty and confess it so bleeding obvious it makes me want to claw my eyes out! _Ryo thought.

**I agree with you on this one kit **Kurama, his father thought. He too was getting feed up of the drama.

Ryo started pulsing chakra to make them more open to their feeling slowly making sure they don't notice.

"be a man and tell her how you feel. You both like each other!"

The both snapped their heads toward the direction of the voice. By their faces they completely forgot about them. It took about 2 seconds to absorb what was just said and the both blushed like crazy.

Following his master's lead. "They Girl made a Doll out of you, for God sake! Stop doubting, that you both love each other. It painfully obvious to anyone within this room!"

They both glanced at each other, seeing each other in a new light. They blushed and looked away.

"Is it true, you love me?" Ren voice was steady but you could clearly see the blush on his cheeks. He desperately hoped she wouldn't deny it since it would break his heart.

Kyoko went a deep shaded of red. She glanced at Ren then looked away. She mumbled. "Yes" She thought he couldn't hear it but he heard it. Ren was too shocked for words. He just had his mouth open like an idiot.

_She…loves…me? She loves me! _Ren felt like the happiest man in the world. _Come on Ren, say something?! It's getting awkward!_

"I love you too" Kyoko turned around, hope shinning in her eyes. They didn't notice that someone romantic music was playing in the background with a rose petals and fake wind making their hair swish. It created the perfect romance scene.

Both Ryo and Hiro were fake crying.

"I-I-I just so Beautiful!" Ryo blow his nose in a Tissue.

Hiro nodded.

"Now this concludes our tour." Ryo stood up the tears disappearing in an instant. "You may look around the village and get to know the people her" Hiro just stared at the happy couple that were embracing.

"Were are you going master?"

"Suna."

Done!

Well the village is done. Multiple crossovers here. Sonic X, Bleach, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, D. , Xiaolin showdown and Skip Beat! Next chapter would reveal what the hell, did Kyuubi do to Gaara all those years ago when he looked into the mirror. Finally full focused on Ryo. Fol/Fav and Review. Next update 25 Dec. 3 chapters released to say merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger

Merry Christmas Everybody!

Here is... (flick through Site)

Chapter 10!

Sorry can't be bothered to write 3 whole chapters but if you want, I will release the other two on 25 and 26th.

Naruto: Dammit! It's only been 10!

Mel: (Turns to him with a passive look) And what's wrong with that...

Naruto: (Starts sweating) Nothing. Ma'am.

Mel: Hmmm. (Drinks tea)

Naruto: (Sweat drops) Where did the Tea come from?

Kyuubi: Kid. I Learnt a long time ago not to question her.

Naruto: Why?

Mel: (Pulls out Taser)

Kyuubi: THAT'S WHY.

Naruto: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

Kyuubi: TRAITOR! AHHHHhhhhhhh..

Declaimer: I Do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Chapter: Visiting Gaara and Revenge start!

Gaara of the sand, eyebrow twitched in irritation. He had hoped that by starting on the paperwork early, he would finished much early the usual.

Apparently some God in the sky thought it was fun to mock him and decided to cause problems for the people of Suna, meaning more paperwork.

Gaara glared at the mountain before him, hoping that he had some power to make it vanish and never return unfortunately the Paperwork stayed, taunting him.

"Sir, when your done with that pile, there are more to fill out. " The secretary dumped a huge stack of paperwork that almost made the poor Desk slump to the side.

Gaara kept his face passive while inwardly glaring at the offending stack of paper that dared to grace his presence.

"Oh and Ryo Kurama is here to see you" The Secretary finished, bored. Gaara kept his smile hiding well, not wanting to alert the Secretary to the fact she just gave him an excuse to slack off.

"Send him in"

The Secretary merely glanced before she walked out of door.

"YOU CAN COME IN!" Her Voice high pitched and loud, making him flinch. Shukaku asking to be put out of his misery.

In came Ryo Kurama in all his glory.

"Well Gaara your Secretary is _'unique_'" His tone cleary amused. Gaara merely grunted.

"You know you can drop the Genjistu, were alone" Ryo merely glanced at him. Gaara reluctantly deactivated the Genjistu to reveal, black, floppy dog ears.

Ryo smirked much to his hatred, Gaara frowned. "What, it looks good on you" His voice, poorly hiding the laughter behind it. Gaara gave his friend a glare. Ryo burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! As soon as I got home, Temari stared at me for 5 minutes before she engulfed me in a hug and coddled me saying 'you're so cute!'. She won't leave me alone for an entire week!" Gaara complained, Ryo laughed harder, Gaara had a mild blush on his cheeks.

"Oh don't look sad, you know tou-san is always one for practical jokes!" Ryo tried to comfort his growing by the minute depressed friend.

Gaara gave him a look that said he was not amused.

"And may I ask what brings you here?" Gaara asked, going into Kage 'mode'. Ryo smiled, this was one of his friends after all.

"Come on, can't a friend, visit another friend?" Ryo said, hoping he will buy it but the look Gaara was giving him said he should try again.

Ryo Sighed, his easy going demeanour vanishing giving way to a serious expression. "It's time to put the plan into action"

At the Mention of the Plan, Gaara straightened up, after all they had spent years planning and now it will be put into action. "When will my troops be ready to invade Konoha?" Gaara asked, his surpassed side screaming for blood.

"At the Last stage of the Chunin exam, after all I need to get into the village so I can sabotage it from the inside, after all, Konoha would be immediate on guard if they even catch a whiff of the invasion" Ryo said, Gaara nodded.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gaara interested peeked.

Ryo lend in "It's time for Naruto Namikaze and Shikamaru Nara to return"

#Forest Near Konoha#

Naru Namikaze was just returning home from a mission. She had to protect a fat Noble man from a gang of bandits, she only got attacked once and after that the whole trip was pretty uneventful.

Over the years, she had grow into a fine and powerful women. She was ever man's dream. Her beautiful long red hair dropped down to her waist and her clothes clung to her figure, revealing her hourglass figure. Her eyelashes were thin and delicate. She was also heavy on the package side. Her hips swung seductively, entrancing any man who was lucky enough to see her back.

She was also know to having turned down ever man proposal and had a knack for challenging the man and who ever beat her will be allowed to marry her.

So far none has succeeded.

She would always beat the poor man to a pulp and in some cases kill him, that why she gained the name. 'Man killer'

She was known as the only child of the Hokage, her dead brother was a taboo subject, every time he came up the whole room will go cold and her mother would break down crying and her father would be grief striking. That's why nobody brought it up anymore.

Her once perfect family was now broken apart. She winced, remembering how perfect it was for her. After reading his Journal she had forever vowed to change. It took time but she finally got out of her 'everything is about me' funk. She actually developed skills and worked hard to not be the idiot of the class. She had been mad when she confronted her father about the grade scores and he seemed horrified that she found out but not a least bit sorry for his actions.

She had to threaten him with denouncing her name before he gave up on helping her look better than she actual was.

She thought, it was just going to be a normal day...

How very wrong she was...

Going through tree tops at high speed made her almost miss two black shadows. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went down to investigate.

She dropped down and landed on the ground with a thud. She looked around and found herself in a meadow full of beautiful flowers she didn't have time to take in the scene for she spotted something.

She crept up and her eyes widened in shock.

Her legs gave way and she started trembling.

For a sleep on grass was a blond haired boy that looked about the same age as her, 3 marks on each cheek looking like birthmarks. He looked like a mini version of her dad.

The other boy sleeping next to him, had black hair pineapple hair cut and Nara like features he was wearing a fish net shirt and ANBU Trousers.

Tears started rolling down her face.

_I can't be him can it?_

_There is no way her brother could be alive?_

_And how did Shikamaru Nara find Him?_

And Yet the evidence was right in front of her.

Once she got over the shock of seeing the two boys, she finally pulled herself together. She then noticed that they seemed not to be moving and she started to fear the worst.

She leaned in, trying to hear each of their heart beats. She panicked when she didn't hear anything for a few seconds before she heard a faint thump. It was weak but it was enough to smooth her worries.

She sighed and picked up both boys in each arm, showing strength man feared.

She continued to hop towards Konoha.

# Konoha gates#

The Guard were bored, they just wished something interesting would happen.

Naru came into the clearing, the guard straightened up, it would not do to have the Hokage daughter see them slack off.

Naru came running.

Both guard exchanged looks, having never seen her like that. It was then they noticed that she was carrying two things. Two people.

One the Guards eyes widened. "Hey doesn't that look like-

"Take me to the my father now!" Her voice leaving no room for argument. The Guard nodded not wanting to anger the women. ANBU appeared and Naru felt the dizziness of a 'Body Flicker'.

#Council Rom#

One of the pointless council meeting was about to end and some couldn't be happier. When Naru appeared.

Everywhere was silent.

Minato looked shocked before he composed himself.

"Darling, Daddy is very busy right now" Minato tried to not seem rude.

Naru looked up, her eyes shone in desperation. "Daddy, Naruto alive!" Her eyes gleaming with hope.

Everyone broke out in murmurs. It was then that they noticed that she was carrying two people.

Naru noticing their eyes on her and she put the two boys down.

People began to come forward and soon everyone was crowding around the two boys. Minato walked slowly to the boy with the blond and slowly turned the body around.

His legs collapsed in shock.

There staring at him was a face similar to his with a few similarities such as his cheek marks and his slightly more feminine face.

The Council members where looking between him and boy obviously startled by the resemblance they shared.

_no he would not have hopes_!

He had to make sure. He channelled Chakra to both hands and a spiral in both hands. It seems everyone know what he was doing and didn't dare stop him. He reached and touched the boys clothing and the spiral attached itself to it. He paused in anticipation.

The yellow spiral turned blue.

Many eyes widened and Minato had tears rolling down his cheek. This has just proved it, this was his son. His son had come back to him!

Everyone allowed him a moment of silence to collect his thoughts or they were too shocked to say anything.

"Hang on, if this is your son then who's the other boy?" One the council women asked, everyone turned to the other.

One person turned the body around and many eyes widened at the face and it was clear that it was a Nara.

All eyes turned to Shikaku Nara who was making his way to the body shaking, in all the years past he'd never gave up hope that he would find his son and now he was right in front of him.

Safe and sound.

Shikaku collapsed in front of his son sleeping form and hugged his son protectively everyone was silent. Many of the women began to cry, it was such a beautiful scene both boys reunited with their fathers.

The Man merely gave small smiled even the stoic Danzo lips tugged up.

The question was now: Where were they for all these years?

They suddenly heard a moan from both of the boys and Shikamaru began to stir awake.

Shikaku heart pounded in his ears, not ready to face his son.

Shikamaru eyes opened slowly, his eyes dazed at first but graduation became clear. He suddenly became aware of the warm sensation and realised he was being hugged.

He looked up and came face to face with a face similar to his. Shikaku smiled affectingly at his son.

Shikamaru just stared at the man in front of him. Making him slightly uncomfortable.

Shikamaru tensed before in a shocking movement forced himself free from the man, no matter how warm the man was he would not let a stranger hug him.

Shikaku looked at his son in shock. Everyone else was still in shock.

"Shikamaru..."

He glared at the man and Shikaku took a step back.

Shikamaru know how important the plan was, so he had to make sure he doesn't screw it up.

He asked in a quiet voice but everyone herd it.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

.

The face Shikaku made, made putting up with the plan all the more worth it.

Done!

What do you think?

Should I upload the other chapters or should I leave you pleading for more for a month or so? Review, Fav/follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger

Here his chapter 11!

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

_Last time_

_He looked up and came face to face with a face similar to his. Shikaku smiled affectingly at his son._

_Shikamaru just stared at the man in front of him. Making him slightly uncomfortable._

_Shikamaru tensed before in a shocking movement forced himself free from the man, no matter how warm the man was he would not let a stranger hug him._

_Shikaku looked at his son in shock. Everyone else was still in shock._

_"Shikamaru..."_

_He glared at the man and Shikaku took a step back._

_Shikamaru know how important the plan was so he had to make sure he doesn't screw it up. _

_He asked in a quiet voice but everyone herd it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Who are you?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The face Shikaku made, made putting up with the plan all the more worth it. _

11\. Back with 'Family'

Everywhere was silent and Shikamaru repeated the question.

"Who are you?" 

"What is this place?" 

"And Why am I here?"

It was then Naruto began to stir, Shikamaru saw this and rushed to his side.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his eyes where unfocused at first before they began to clear up, he blinked owlishly when he saw Shikamaru.

"S what happened?" He asked (Lol don't know what to call them, I'll do the first letter of each name.)

"I don't N, I just woke up to find myself being hugged by that man" Shikamaru pointed rudely at his father, enjoying the look he wore.

Naruto turned his head. "Wow, that man looks just like you, N" than he turned to Minato and couldn't help but stare "Whoa that man looks like an older version of me, that's so cool!"Naruto eyes sparkled, Shikamaru wacked him on the head. "Ouch, what did you do that for!"  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Encase, you haven't noticed we've been kidnapped!"

Naruto blinked as he looked around. "Oh your right! Your also so smart S" Shikamaru rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the headache that was rearing its ugly head.

"May I ask why you call yourselves S and N?" Shikaku decided to speak, reminding the boys they were in a room full of people. Shikamaru growled, clear distrust shining in his eyes.

"If you must know, we call ourselves that because nether of us remember our real name only the beginning letter of our name" Shikamaru spat out, clear dislike for the man in front of him in his tone. Shikaku suddenly had a look of understanding that irritated him.

"And how long have you been unable to remember?" Shikaku asked, his voice a bit desperate, he needed an explanation for his son not returning home. Shikamaru seemed to understand because he replied in a quiet tone, "Almost 6 years"

That did it, Shikaku shot forward and lock his son in a hug. Shikamaru struggled, trying to get away but Shikaku grip was tight. "Shikamaru, Listen to me." Shikamaru continued squirming. " Your name is Shikamaru Nara and I'm Shikaku Nara your father, 6 years ago you went missing and me and your mother looked everywhere for you."

Shikamaru stopped to listen, actually considering what he's been told. He glared "And why should I believe you?, this could all be a trap after all you did kidnap us"

Shikaku snorted, "First of all, I was not the one who kidnapped you, that would be that young lady there" Shikamaru turned to Naru with an accusing glare and she blinked innocently. "Second of all, why would I wish to trap you and boy are your eyes just for decoration" Shikamaru glared."Anyone could see that were related, hell you even look like a mini version of me so you can't deny were related."  
"..."

Shikamaru calm down and relaxed seeing this, Shikaku released him. "Fine, but I do not trust you"

Shikaku smiled, "Oh I know" he said in a sing song voice. Many too shocked to speak up. "Would It be okay to look into your mind" When Shikamaru shot him an accusing look, Shikaku shot his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Don't you want to know, what's keeping you from remember for such a long time, having amnesia for almost 6 years is not normal" Shikaku reasoned, Shikamaru looked to be thinking about and finally nodded.

Luckily he was prepared for the mind walker.

"You must be my Dad" Naruto voice, reminded everyone he was still there. Minato blinked owlishly "...yes"

"That's so cool, I've never thought I had family, hey do I have a mother to is she nice?" Naruto hyperactive nature was getting to much for the poor blond.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shut his mouth.

"Yes you have a mother" Minato heart twisted by the mention of her. " and you have a Sister in fact she in this room"

Naruto eyes immediately roamed the room until his eyes landed on Naru, who was trying, to look, as small as possible. He walked up to her and held out his hand. "Hey, apparently my name is Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto smiled sweetly, hiding the rage he felt when he saw her and preventing his body from tensing to avoid the people who could read people's body language.

Naru looked at the stretched out hand in shock before she quickly covered it up and shook his hand after seeing his raised eyebrow. "Naru Namikaze, nice to meet you brother"

Naruto smiled, not for the reason she thought, he smiled because he was imagining how he would make her scream in pain.

"Now, Shikamaru look directly into both eyes." Shikamaru did so and he felt a pull.

#Shikamaru mind#

Inoichi Yamanaka in all his years of looking through peoples mind, had never come across a mind such as this.

He came face to face with big black skyscrapers and a red sky. The streets were full of Shikamaru look a likes such as young children, mothers and fathers and a sign that said 'Gotham city' (Lol, had to put that there)

He looked further down the street, he noticed that the Skyscrapers had gotten darker. It wasn't hard to figure out what they represented.

"Why are you here, are you going to help me remember?" A voice came, he turned around to find a 6 year old Shikamaru Nara, he was holding a purple blanket. He looked at him innocently.

Inoichi smiled, thinking he was an innocent child. He would never have guessed that the innocent child had claws.

"Yes, I'm here to help"

And they began walking down the street, nobody paid them any attention and just passed, right through him. Inoichi asked some questions like if he intended to harm the village which he answer as No. Inoichi nodded thinking it was impossible to lie in one's mind unknown to him that what he just did.

Suddenly he slammed into something hard, at first he thought he slammed into a wall but found nothing there. Shikamaru rubbed his head and Inoichi walked forward again, finding himself blocked but this time, he watched Shikamaru reaction and saw him scratch his head more roughly.

Inoichi suspicious were confirmed. There was a barrier inside of his mind however it seemed like it was losing power so the memories will be release gradually. He touched it again, that's when he noticed that all the people on the street had stopped and stared at them and was much closer to them. Shikamaru growled.

"get out"

"what"

"GET OUT!"

Inoichi found himself flung from the mind.

#Reality#

He snapped awake and rubbed his forehead.

Shikamaru was laying down on the floor unconscious.

He let out a moan.

"Well?" A voice snapped, him out of the daze.

He turned to find, everyone looking at him with worried faces. He cleared his throat.

"His mind is the most advance, I've ever seen" Shikaku looked smug. "however I ran into a barrier which might have been done by a seal" everyone looked shocked. _who would put such a thing in a young boys mind?_

"However the barrier, is weakening meaning as long as he stays in touch with something to connect to the past, his memories will return but slowly as if, it came all at once, he would be overwhelmed and his mind would break"

Shikaku looked shocked before it broke into a smile, He picked up the unconscious boy and 'body Flickered' away. With new found hope, that he'll get his son back some day.

"Would you like to go home with me?"Minato asked, Naruto nodded happily and allowed himself to be near the man to use his 'flying god technique'. He disappeared in a yellow flash.

Leaving a room full of people who's minds haven't caught up with what just happened.

All over the Village, the news spread quickly of the two boys return. Not one of them believed it until they saw Naruto walking down the street, with a big wide smile.

When they were told, he had amnesia, many of them relaxed around him, thinking they would not be punished for their sins and welcomed him with open arms.

_A bunch of hypocrites! _

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned only to almost knocked down by a red blur. After a second he realised the red blur was a red haired women.

He Instantly recognised her as his 'mother' Kushina Uzumaki. She looked young for age however that could be because her son that has been dead for years has miraculously come back from the grave.

"Naruto, I so glad you're alive" She sobbed in her son shirt. Naruto despite the urge to move away, stayed letting the women ruin his top.

She finally pulled herself together and apologised.

"No problem, may I ask who you are?" Naruto said, innocently inwardly he was fuming, how dare she ruined his favourite shirt!

Kushina hid her smile well, when she heard her son had returned she was scared stiff, afraid to even be in the same room as him. But when she heard he had amnesia, she was over the moon. She thought that god had given her another chance to start a fresh with her son with no fear of rejection. She had hoped she would make up for past sins.

"Oh sorry, My name is Kushina Uzumaki " Kushina looked at Naruto afraid to see some recognition in his eyes but was overjoyed when she found none."And your Mother"

Naruto looked overjoyed and hugged her "Kaa-san" Kushina was shocked at first before she relaxed not ready for the embraced. She had never in her years imagined that he would treat her like a mother and she hugged back. Meanwhile Naruto was thinking how easy it would be to strangle her right then and there, with no witnesses.

"Why, don't we go into the house and talk?" Naruto offered, he noticed that she stiffened a bit before she forced herself to relax. Of course he know about the break up, nothing got past him.

She let him lead her inside, thinking he wasn't suspicious.

Immediately she came face to face with Minato and there was an awkward silence.

Naruto feeling the tension, decided to go to his room which has been upgraded to a proper bedroom that didn't contain dangerous equipment.

Minato faced twisted into a sneer as soon as his son was out of sight.

"Minato I-"  
"Listen, God has given us a second chance, so that means we have to put up with each other for our son" Minato glare daggers and she flinched under his harsh tone.

She nodded shaking. Minato relaxed and smiled which was clearly fake. She shuffled uncomfortable.

"Why don't you make, the dinner, honey" his voice was sweet, too sweet that hide the threat in his voice but she heard in and made her way to kitchen.

#30 Minutes later#

"Naruto, Naru It's time for dinner!" Minato yelled, there was sounds of footsteps, Naruto and Naru emerged. Both dressed in Pjs.

Naru eyes widened when she saw mom but quickly hide her surprise, hoping her brother didn't see it. _when was the last time I was at a family dinner? oh, that's right, there wasn't one _Naruto thought darkly.

He shook his head and put a happy go lucky smile on, he sat down at a chair that was clearly new. Kushina smiled and served sausages and mash, she put a lot of vegetable on his plate. The few things she did know about her son was that he like vegetables however she didn't know he stopped liking them at the age of 5.

Naruto frowned, _does she even know me? of course she doesn't!"_ seeing his frown Kushina asked "Is there something wrong?"

Naruto smiled "Why is there so much vegetables on my plate?"  
Kushina smiled, completely unaware what trap he just laid. "Because I know it's your favourite" She said with confidence.

Naruto gave her a hard stare. "Can I ask you something?" He turned to Minato. Who started to sweat.

"What did I get for my 6th birthday?" Naruto asked, no hint annoyance. Minato started to sweat a lot more, he couldn't remember if he even given his son a birthday present. "We'll I got you 3 presents, one a chakra blade, a scroll with D rank Jutsu and Ninja sandals" Minato lied, even a five year old could lie better than him.

"Now, one more question" He turned to Naru and she flinched. "Why is my room so empty, I would have though I at least own something in the past but everything seems brand new?" The question made everyone feel uncomfortable and he watched them intensely.

"Your stuff, got burnt down in a house fire" Kushina said, quickly a bit too quickly because Naruto didn't bother to look at her before he got up.

"I see..."

Everyone released a sighed they were holding, thinking he believed them.

But before he left he said

"It amazes me how much you don't know me when I don't know myself, It makes me think your hiding something"

He pretended to leave but really hid next to the door way we he could still see the room.

He began laughing because the faces they are pulled, made his day...

Done!

What do you think? This is my Christmas present to all of you guys. Merry Christmas! Review/ fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger

Here is Chapter 12!

Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto!

**12- Becoming a Ninja!**

"You want to become what?!"

Minato eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"You heard us, we want to become ninja's!" Naruto shouted, not backing down.

"What's wrong with being a civilian?" Minato tried to persuade his son.

Shikamaru looked at the Hokage with calculating eyes, a scary resemblance to his father "Why, don't you want us to become Ninja's?"

Minato started to sweat. "W-what m-makes you think I don't?" he cursed his shaky voice.

Shikamaru shot him a look "Then, why, have we, been going back and forth for 3HOURS!"

Minato started to sweat some more. Naruto and Shikamaru were glaring at him.

Truth be told, he had no problems with Shikamaru becoming a Ninja, what scared him was his son becoming a Ninja. He lived in fear, if his son gained power and he remembers all that the village had done to him. He would seek revenge.

(too late Minato)

It didn't help that Naruto had started asking questions that threatened to expose everything such 'why is there no picture of me after the age of 1?' or 'Why do you and mom act awkward with each other?'. All his question had kept everyone in the house on their Toes and nobody could get a wink of sleep having the village 'dark horse' in the house.

His brain worked into overdrive, trying to find a decent accuse for rejecting them. He open his mouth to talk but nothing came out, he just sat there with his mouth open like an idiot.

Naruto looked amused, with Shikamaru suddenly found the wall behind him very interesting. "See, you have noting!" Naruto hyper nature was back and Minato groaned, his son was driving him up the wall.

Shikamaru was inwardly smirking, he know full well that his attitude was fake, he only did this to annoy people around them and nobody could say anything, after all it is better to have a over active idiot then a quite brooding teenager. This way the villager let their guard down.

Minato sighed, "Fine, but you have to go through the same exam as the academy students"

Naruto gave a shout of triumph, while Shikamaru went back to looking bored.

"So...what do we do? do we slay a dragon? save a princess? try and see what under Kakashi mask?" Naruto started to blabber on and Minato rubbed his head. "No, Naruto. You have to go through a written exam" Naruto deflated a bit. " and practical exam"

Naruto beamed and Shikamaru sighed while scratching his head, already used to his friends antics.

Minato turned to Shikamaru and he looked at him intensely "How was it like, being with your family?" He forced himself to thinking about something else as he no doubt just signed Konoha death warrant .

Shikamaru stared at him for a good 45 seconds wondering what he wanted but found nothing except desperation. He had a far off look.

"Well..."

#Flashback#

_He blinked a few times trying to dispel the image but it wouldn't go away. His parents loomed over him, worry clear on their faces._

_He felt warmth but killed before it full bloomed, it wouldn't do, if he grow emotionally attached._

_He frowned it was much easy when he was Hari Maka to ignore them but as Shikamaru Nara, he found himself longing to go back to his childhood were the world seem so much happier and there was no threat of his parents tuning into child abusers._

_He heaved himself upright to find himself on the floor. His frown deepened in disapproval too used to a soft couch or bed. _

_He made sure to inspect the place, he was fully aware that his parents where sharing worried glances. Not surprised by the lack of possessions in room. His eyes finally fell on his parents, he made sure to eye them warily. _

_His mother was staring at him with barely contained excitement and happiness. _

_He noticed his father squeezed his mother hands reassuringly. Inwardly amused as he remember the last time he saw his mother looking very much insane and smashed through a wall. Thinking back on it, it was pretty fun._

_His father seemed to be encouraging his mother to move forward, he tensed but didn't show any action indicting of him moving. This seemed to encourage her to move even closer to him until she was right in front of him. He stared at her intensely, his brow frowned in deep thought. _

_Shaking, her arm went up to touch his face and pulled back his black hair exposing more of his face. He continued to stare at her face, perhaps wondering where he's seen the face before. She closed the gap between him and her, while stroking his hair. _

_Suddenly his eyes went wide, it seem like what every was troubling him, he solved, his eyes roamed her face in denial._

_"Shikamaru?" She sounded almost afraid._

_"...Kaa-san?" His voice was low and shaky._

_She gasped, not believing what she just heard, her eyes snapped up to meet his. She noticed that his had a kind of warmth in his eyes that weren't there before._

_"Kaa-san?"_

_She felt something wet tears go down her face, she didn't even know she was close to breakdown before Shikamaru caught her as she collapsed. _

_"Kaa-san!"_

_She looked up seeing his worried expression. Even though his eyes had softened, she got the feeling he was following instincts. His instincts were telling him that this was his mother however he had had no memories to go with so he felt no real connection to her._

_But she didn't let that get to her, she was just happy that he recognised her. She pulled him into a tight hug, wishing to never let him go._

_"Welcome home son..." She hugged him tighter._

_"kaa-san..."_

_Shikaku looked at the scene with a smile_

_#_End of Flashback#

Shikamaru finished the story, after editing what happened a lot, he didn't need the bastard giving him a warm and understanding smile_._

Minato still gave him a smile, he reframed from gritting his teeth.

"When and where will the exams be taking place?" Naruto decided to ask a sensible question, Minato shifted his attention to his son, looking wishfully at him.

"Well, the exam will be in two days time at the academy at 9 am sharp" Minato informed them, both boys nodded before they got up and left.

Minato found himself alone in his office.

He couldn't seem to shake the feeling of dread that filled him with each passing day...

_Something is coming..._

Done!

What do you think of this chapter? Good, Bad or don't know. I would like to hear you thoughts. Review/ fav and Follow! How are you guys doing?

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Konohagakure Biggest Avenger By Chachingmel123**

[17:14 edit]

Here is chapter 13 enjoy!

This will be a short chapter because I'm pressed on time.

I do not own Naruto!

13- Academy exam and surprises.

The Exam was Just as expected, the writing exam, full of questions they know in their sleep however they got some wrong on purpose. Not wanting to attract from getting perfect scores, Naruto had to just barley pass, he was a happy go lucky idiot not a secret genius. People will defiantly get suspicious and less likely to fall for his act.

On the other hand, Shikamaru could do much better than Naruto but didn't bother answering some of them, he know people would just pass it off as Nara traits as the clan was full of lazy Geniuses.

They had to play it well, after all they were being watched and it will would do no good for Naruto to finish early, he will stall until time ran out and Shikamaru finished early and slept for the rest of the time.

Naruto made sure to look nervous as the papers were handed in. Shikamaru swung on his chair.

The next stage of the exam was the practical exam, something Naruto forward to more then Shikamaru. Both had to down play their skills, they didn't want to have unwanted questions come up like how do they have Kage level skills and what they were doing for the past few years?

The spearing with a Irika was interesting, Naruto took the style of a brawler and tripped on his own two feet. An action that had his father complains about how messy his movements were. He 'accidentally' got in some good shots and Iruka just nodded clearly impressed by Naruto luck.

Shikamaru on the other hand had just sat down and think of a strategy to defeat him or be good enough to pass. He had taken to use weapons and formulated a plan of action. Iruka was very impressed with how well he executed his plan, not surprising for a Nara after all they were more brains then brawn.

The accuracy test they both know they could pass easily but forced their bodies to miss the target. Shikamaru was closer then Naruto while Naruto's almost hit Iruka eye.

_Whoops!_

Finally, they had to perform the body flicker Technique and create clone.

Shikamaru know he could do it wordless without saying the words and less smoke but he did it anyway and passed. Naruto on the other had made a show to struggle and was given two attempts and passed on the second attempt with only one clone that took he faked being close to exhaustion. When he was handed his Ninja head gear it collapsed on the floor with foam coming from it mouth before it was dispelled.

At the end of the day, both boys were their head bands proudly. Naruto boasted about and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Naruto when he got home and announced it to the whole house, Minato and Kushina congratulated their son while they hid their thoughts well.

_Dammit he passed!_

_(read previous chapter for why they don't want Naruto to be a Ninja)_

Honestly they both expected him to fail and prepared to comfort him, if needed but now that he'd passed, they need to think of a plan stopping him from gaining power.

"Minato what do we do?" Kushina asked her husband.

Minato was just as upset as his ex-wife with his son passing the exam.

"Don't worry, I'll assign an instructor that I know wouldn't teach him anything while making it look like he's been taught something variable" Minato replied, looking at the list of candidates, who he still know hated his son.

Unknown to both of them, Naruto was standing outside the door, smirking as he heard them.

#Shikamaru house#

His parents were over joyed to have him pass, to them he was following in their footsteps. His father announced proudly to the whole clan that he had passed and Shikamaru felt his face heat up.

_Dammit, tou-chan, stop embarrassing me!_

They held a huge party to celebrate his graduation and Shikamaru saw many people he hadn't seen in years come up to congratulate him. He still need to keep up the act and was re-introduced to everyone.

The doorbell rang, his mother opened the door.

She was beaming at him and he raised an eyebrow, all evening his parents said they had a surprise for him. He guessed it was here.

"You can come in."

The door opened and Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, his jaw dropped.

"…Choji"

The word escaped his mouth before he realised it and both his mother and Choji looked at him with surprise.

_Shit!_

#Forest somewhere#

Sasuke jumped through the tree tops towards Suna when he saw something that caught his eye.

He crept quietly to get a better look.

The man was tall and wore a black cloak, it seemed the man sensed him and turned in his direction.

Sasuke finally took a look at his face and he felt rage.

Itachi Uchiha stood tall and proud with his sharingan spinning lazily.

"Itachi…"

"Hello little brother"

"**DIE!**"

Done!

Review/Fav and fol. Next chapter Sasuke vs Itachi. Will Sasuke kill him? Will Itachi kill Sasuke or will they join in with the revenge plot against the leaf?


	14. Chapter 14

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger By Chachingmel123

I decided to Update this. I have decided to prolong the fight between Sasuke and Itachi because of lack of idea. So here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Last time:**

_His parents were over joyed to have him pass, to them he was following in their footsteps. His father announced proudly to the whole clan that he had passed and Shikamaru felt his face heat up._

_Dammit, tou-chan, stop embarrassing me!_

_They held a huge party to celebrate his graduation and Shikamaru saw many people he hadn't seen in years come up to congratulate him. He still need to keep up the act and was re-introduced to everyone._

_The doorbell rang, his mother opened the door._

_She was beaming at him and he raised an eyebrow, all evening his parents said they had a surprise for him. He guessed it was here._

_"You can come in."_

_The door opened and Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, his jaw dropped._

_"…Choji"_

_The word escaped his mouth before he realised it and both his mother and Choji looked at him with surprise._

_Shit!_

**_14- Sabotage_**

_Shikamaru was kicking himself._

_There was no reason to panic!_

_Why the hell was he panicking?!_

_Sometimes, he wanted to just bang his head against the wall because of lack of common sense, he sometime displayed._

"You're Choji, right?" Shikamaru said slowly, making sure to sound unsure. Suddenly thankful for been given years to practise his acting skills or else he was sure Choji would have caught him in the act.

Choji blinked, before he grinned widely. He popped a potato chip in his mouth. Shikamaru had always wondered how his friend never got tired of just eating.

It truly baffled him.

"Yep, Choji Akimichi. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Shikamaru looked it once over before he shook the hand.

"I know you, don't I?" Shikamaru scrunched his brow in confusion.

Choji seemed to brighten to up, glad to be recognised by his best friend until he left.

His mom seemed to think that it was her time to speak "Well, I'll leave you two alone, to catch up" His mom hurried out of the room a smile on her lips.

Shikamaru eyes trailed after her, never seen her so happier in all his life.

There was a dead silence and Shikamaru scratched his head awkwardly.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked to break the ice; he didn't expect meeting him to be this awkward. Choji pulled up a chair opposite him, still munching on his chips.

Shikamaru eyes darted around, trying for find a conversation starter.

"How do I, know you?" Shikamaru decide to be blunt and right to the point. Choji hand stopped as he was about to open another bag of chips.

_Seriously were does he hide them?_

" We, were childhood friends and became best friends before you left the Academy" Choji decided to be as vague as possible and judging how his former best friend lend in with interest, he would have to go into detail.

"Do tell?" Shikamaru said, interest shining in his eyes.

Choji want into how they met and how they eventually became best friends. Shikamaru would sometime input some questions and they ended up having a heated discussion.

It was like they had gone back in time to the time when they were twelve, it was like Shikamaru never left.

Choji had first been reluctant to come to the party afraid of his friend not been able recognise him or had changed so much that they couldn't find common ground.

But now speaking face to face, he could tell Shikamaru hadn't changed. He was still the same and for that he thanked whatever god was out there for leaving his friend untouched.

"We'll that sounds interesting" Shikamaru than added "It's a shame, I can't remember any of it"

Choji looked startled; it seemed that he had forgotten that his friend had amnesia. Choji expression turned thoughtful before an idea popped into his mind.

"Why don't you come around, to my place tomorrow?" Choji asked unsure "We, could find things that might jog your memory"

Shikamaru looked to be in deep thought before he nodded "Yeah, sure"

Choji beamed, "I'll go inform your parents" He existed the room.

If he had stayed longer, he would have seen Shikamaru brake into a very unlike Nara smile.

Shikamaru know that Choji father had recently been promoted and was the head of Konoha security. The opportunity to go to Choji home had opened for a chance for sabotage and that meant when he was done messing it up, Konoha would be completely defenceless.

His smile widened.

_Master, would be pleased…_

_Very pleased._

Done!

A short chapter but tell me what you think. Review/Fav and Follow and also looking for Beta reader this chapter so that the future chapters could be better.


	15. Chapter 15

Konohagakure Biggest Avenger

[Edit: 21:42]

Here is a new chapter.

As promised, and awesome chapter.

Itachi Vs Sasuke.

I do not own Naruto!

Enjoy!

15: Itachi vs Sasuke.

Itachi stood not moving an inch. Sasuke and Itachi stared each other down in silence.

"So you want to do this, little brother?" A voice came from behind him. Itachi back was pressed against his. Sasuke smirked in anticipation.

They were off; they pushed against each other and blasted apart. Itachi and Sasuke turned swiftly around and both their weapons clashed. Itachi blade struck Sasuke knife, a shock wave blasted from contact. Itachi glared at his brother, in a swift motion, he redirected his arm intending to impale him from the waist. Sasuke seeing this grabbed Itachi arm and drew out his sword just in time to block the knife. Itachi eyes widened in surprise and his other arm struck the sword. Sasuke held strong, getting annoyed Itachi manoeuvred his body in a swift motion going into a drop kick. This succeeded in pushing Sasuke and disabled his defences.

A shock wave came off as his foot hit the sword and Sasuke rolled over. Itachi disappeared and reappeared pushing against a tree and lunched himself against it, coming down from above, Arms in a grabbing motion. He grabbed the back of Sasuke white hood and flung him like a rag doll onto the ground. Sasuke let out a grunt as he mashed into the forest floor. His sword flung out of his grasp and landed a few feet away. Sasuke quickly recovered and rolled upright. He went through a series of hand signals, blue flame blasted out of his hands.

Itachi stared emotionless at the scene not even blinking, Sasuke glared and blasted towards him, he stuck his flames into the ground, blinding Itachi. Sasuke appeared right in front of him and Itachi eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke took out his sword and pierced right through him, blood gushed out in heaps.

Sasuke stared at the dead form of his brother "Why did you kill, our clan?" Sasuke asked to seemly no one. Itachi burst into black flames and Sasuke turned towards the real Itachi standing a few meters away.

Itachi had a look of surprise that was one of his strongest Genjitsu, dried blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Fake Itachi turned into numerous black crows. Itachi quickly got over his shock "I already told you, I need to test my strength"

Sasuke slammed his fist against a tree "Bullshit!" Itachi widened in shock "I'm, not the same person who would believe something like that, so stop talking bullshit! I know you did it for another reason!"

Itachi covered up his surprise well; Sasuke didn't have the hate filled eyes, he was expecting. "2 Years ago, I would have believed that and gone for revenge but a teacher of mine got me to think"

#Flashback#

_Sasuke opened his eyes only to come face to face with brown small eyes. He gave a yelp of surprise and fall off the tree branch, he was sleeping on._

_Hiro burst out laughing ignoring the glare sent his way._

_He jumped off the tree branch and landed with grace. It still freak him out, to see someone look so much like a Nara and had the brains of one but not the personality , unnerved him more then he cared to admit._

"_We need to talk, Kid" Hiro voice suddenly turned serious. Sasuke straightened, knowing whenever he used that tone it would be foolish not to listen._

"_You want to get revenge for you Brother who killed your clan, correct?" It was a statement and not a question. Sasuke nodded not really knowing were the conversation was heading. Hiro locked eyes on him "Have you ever thought of what you're going to do after you kill your brother?" _

_Sasuke eyes widened a bit in surprise not expecting the question and catching him off guard. He huffed "I'll start me on group"._

_Hiro stared at him before he burst out laughing, Sasuke looked confused. Hiro wiped away a tear "That's, just hilarious! How can you start a group when you've insisted on being alone your attire life?! I will say this now, Kid…you're an Ass-hole. When you kill your brother, nobody would even went to befriend you"_

_Sasuke was in shock, his words going through his iron defence "That's not true; everyone would love to be on the team of the 'Last Uchihi'." He was in denial and Hiro know it. Hiro raised an eyebrow "Really….can you name a least one friend you had?"_

_Sasuke frowned; of course he had friends…. He didn't get to complete that train of thought, his mind wondered to all the time he ever been friendly to anyone and could only think of a blond kid with whiskers marks but deemed him annoying. His eyes widened in realisation. He didn't have any friends, he was always alone._

_Hiro know his words were hitting, home "Have you thought about why your brother kept you alive when he killed the Clan? Did you ever think about why he killed them in the first place, did it ever cross you mind that the Clan was planning to do something and the only way to stop them was by killing them?"_

_Hiro left Sasuke deep in thought._

_#Flashback end#_

Itachi eyes widened in understanding, having heard about the man called Hiro Maka and him training his little brother.

"So I came to you. I want to hear from your own mouth why you killed our Clan!" Itachi said nothing, Sasuke eyes narrowed "Fine, be stubborn. I'll force it out of you!"

Sasuke picked up his sword which was dripping in his brother's blood. Flames shot out of the sword and Itachi managed to block it with one hand, bending it so it just missed his head. The flame shot through the tree behind. Sasuke retracted the flames back into his hand. Itachi expression turned down right insane,

"This is the difference in power!" Itachi, sharingan blazing, a dark era came off him escaping into the air; Sasuke stared into it and saw red Sharingan eyes staring back at his through the mist. Red smoke shot out and grabbed Sasuke while he struggled. Itachi walked calmly towards him and Sasuke eyed him in fear. Sasuke thought fast and used his sword to slice through, freeing him. Fire engulfed him and Itachi took a step back breaking into two clones. When the smoke Disappeared, Sasuke had a Scythe. Sasuke twirled it at high speed and flung it at one of the Itachi's. Itachi pulled out kunai to block, sparks coming off when the two weapons clashed. Sasuke channelled chakra and the Scythe was fused with electricity, Itachi was pushed back and the Scythe sliced through his arm only for Itachi to burst into a flock of crows. Sasuke looked around in shock. The crows went past him and he found Itachi in front of him, his eyes widened. Itachi kicked him in the stomach and Sasuke was sent back into a tree creating a crater. Sasuke struggled to get up, his hand raised only engulfed in electricity only for Itachi to grab it, punch him in the stomach.

Sasuke was panting hard, Itachi raised his hand "Forgive me, I need your light" His hand went over towards Sasuke left eye. His eyes widened and bulged, dislocating them out of their sockets. Sasuke was clearly panicking before he his mind remembered something from the years in training. He breathed in deeply, he channelled his chakra into his hands, went through a lightning fast series of hand signs, Itachi eyes widened, he made an effort to move away but it was already too late, Sasuke slammed his hands into Itachi chest.

The whole world went dark. He willed the environment to change and found a series of memories just before the Uchiha Massacre. He went flying through memorises. He saw it all, the Clan planning to take over the village and kill the Hokage, him being framed for killing the clan which was set up by Danzo, Itachi defect from the village but still a spy, His spy work as a member of Akasuki, his lung cancer, almost non-existing eyes sight, his obsession to die a quick and painless death.

Sasuke felt angered, how dare they do this to the both of them, what gave Konoha the right to meddle with their lives! And here he was, thinking of returning to the village after he killed his brother. Now they can rot in hell for all he cared, he wanted revenge and he won't stop before his hand was soaked in Konoha people blood.

Itachi noticed the shift in Sasuke expressions and his eyes narrowed. Before it widened in understanding, He snapped his hand away from Sasuke left eye and the connecting between them was broken.

Sasuke came back to reality; he gave his brother a look of pity. Itachi felt his anger flare up but pushed it down. He didn't not need pity what he needed was the bliss sensation of death.

"So are you going to die while staying loyal to _those people?" _Sasuke said and Itachi suspicious was conformed. "A ninja must always put the village before him" Itachi said simply.

Sasuke sneered "I'm not going to let those bastards get away, for making my life a living hell!" Itachi went into a stance "We'll, you have to get by me first." His voice laced with determination. Sasuke looked at him, amused "I don't do have to get by you. You're going to help me"

Itachi stiffened and the next thing he know Sasuke was right in front of him.

Itachi widened his eyes in surprise.

_Fast!_

Sasuke lifted up his finger and tapped Itachi on his forehead a pulse of light shot through him.

"**Rebirth: Change of loyalty"**

Itachi eyes widened before his eyes rolled at the back of his head, He slumped down and Sasuke caught him, knowing it will be a couple of hours before he wakes up.

#3 hours later#

Sasuke heard his brother groan, Itachi opened his eyes slowly. Looking around confused until he spotted Sasuke. His guard immediately up.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly, Sasuke looked amused "You must have really hit your head to not remember your own Master?" Itachi was confused "I-I hit my head?"

Sasuke simply nodded. "You must be wondering where you are. I am your master and also Brother, you pledged your loyalty to me when our clan was killed by Konoha. We were on our way to Konoha to get revenge, when a Konoha ninja attacked us an in a fight you hit you head" He lied smoothly.

Itachi still not naive to believe the person in front of him and looked around. His eyes widened in shock seeing the damage, it was clear their was a huge fight.

A series of planted memories crossed his eyes and when they were done, he got down his knees in a submissive position.

"I'm sorry Master Sasuke. I did not recognise you" Itachi said in his usual monotone voice. Sasuke inwardly congratulated himself for trying out the Jitsu; he made and loved the effects.

#Author Note#**Rebirth: Change of loyalty **is a Jitsu that fills the target with unbearable pain, the same as if someone continued to stab you, trying to pierce your heart. Not surprising the target falls unconscious and the caster is free to tweak bit's of the targets memories to their liking and even add a few false ones that activate a minute after the target wakes up. The target wakes up and is 'cleansed' of what they did in the past and is much more open minded, leaving them to easy to influenced by what is told to them in the first couple of minutes.

"Are you ready to go, my servant?" Sasuke asked, not showing the happiness under his mask.

Itachi nodded "Yes, master"

They disappeared in a blur.

_Konoha just gained two new powerful enemies…_

Done!

Itachi and Sasuke have joined in with the revenge plot and Konoha enemies just seemed to increases. How will Konoha save itself from being destroyed when they have no idea of the coming storm. Next chapter 'Genin Teams and the disappearance of the innocent' Review/Favourite and Follow!

I am still looking for a beta for this story, so if anyone wants to be one, let me know!


End file.
